Life or Destiny?
by Amy Ravenheart
Summary: After the trouble with Tuomas, the team gets another mission in L.A. Will it all go as Dante planed it, or will something go wrong? Will the Dark Lords show their faces to Amy? Rated T for language
1. The easy part

**Alright people, this is my new story and it's the following of Renewal. Hope you will enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Amy, move!" Dante yelled upstairs.<p>

"I am moving!" was Amys answer from the upper floor.

"Move faster! We will be late" he yelled again.

Dante was walking across the living room to the stairs and back. Zhalia was sitting in her armchair, as usually, and following Dantes every step with her head. In fact, that was Dantes favorite sitting place, but he always let Zhalia take it.

"Dante…" she called him softly. He immediately stopped and turned around to face her.

"We won't be late. Sophie and Lok still aren't here. Give the girl a break" she said with a smile. Dante sighed a bit.

"She deserved that I'm harsh with her, you know it" Dante answered.

Zhalia remembered how he was scolding Amy yesterday when he found out what happened in school. Zhalia giggled at the memory of Dantes angry face.

"You know it's not my fault!" Amy said and stood beside him as she came downstairs.

"Of course it's not you fault that you broke the guy's nose" Dante said scolding her again.

"Of course it's not. He simply tripped and fell… on Amy's fist… really hard… and broke his nose…"Zhalia explained like it was true.

She knew that Amy actually broke the guy's nose, but she was trying to help Amy out of the mess she was in. Dante was really angry when the headmaster called him while he was in the HQ with Metz. They were in the middle of doing some work for the Foundation when Dantes phone rang and the headmaster's secretary told him that he has to pick up Amy from school. She didn't say anything more. Dante thought for a moment that something bad happened and he apologized to Metz and run to the school.

He picked up Amy, who was having some bruises and a really angry look. She didn't tell him anything. When he came home with her, Lok accidentally asked her about some fight and Dante went on asking things. When Amy didn't want to answer, Sophie told him everything. Dante was scolding Amy for an hour before he ended, only to her Amy telling him that the guy deserved it and that she would do it again.

"Yeah! You see? She knows what happened!" Amy said and looked at Zhalia with thankful eyes.

In that moment Lok and Sophie entered the house.

"Hey guys" Dante greeted them without turning to them. He was still occupied with the thought why did Amy hit that guy.

"Why did you hit him? And now seriously" he looked at Amy with his amber eyes.

"He called me a bitch!" she said with a hurt expression on her face.

"Like he was wrong" Sophie rolled her eyes.

Dante looked at her with a warning in his eyes and he opened his mouth to say something, when Amy answered instead.

"Well no, but he said it because I didn't wanted to have sex with him! Maybe I am a bitch, but I'm not a whore" she made it clear.

Dante looked at her speechless.

"It's only your fault that you've got such a reputation" Sophie told her with a small, devilish smile.

"Sophie" Dante looked at her, reminding her that it's time to stop. He didn't want them to have a fight again.

"True. Let me teach you something Sophie. Guys will call you a bitch whatever you do. If you give them what they want, you're a bitch. If you don't give them what they want, you're a bitch. The point is, you're a bitch. It only depends on you if you're really one or if it's only your reputation" Amy explained calmly.

Dante stood silent after he heard what Amy said. He was surprised how true her words were. After all, he was a guy and if anyone knew it, that it's him.

"And what's with you Amy?" Lok asked suddenly.

Zhalia looked at him shocked. She never thought that Lok might like Amy. When she looked more carefully at him, she saw that he's afraid of what might he hear.

"It's only the reputation" Amy winked at him.

Lok nodded and Zhalia saw in his eyes that he's relieved to know that his friend isn't doing bad things.

_'Incoming message from the Huntik Foundation'_

Dante turned to the screen, but before he could answer, Amy jumped in front of him and answered. Dante gave her a questioning look, and Amy only giggled. She slowly walked away from him, and stood behind Zhalia.

"We were on our way to the Headquarters" Dante apologized as he saw Metz on the screen.

"NOT!" Amy added from behind Zhalias armchair.

Dante looked at her really angry.

"You better stay quiet before you get grounded" Zhalia whispered to Amy.

"Never mind. It's good that I reached you so quickly. I have a mission for you, but only if you're interested" Metz explained.

"What is it about?" Loks eyes lit up and he asked excited.

"Where is it?" Sophie added.

Dante sighed and growled a bit.

"Behave children or you won't get any cookies. Better go out and play in the sandbox and let the adults talk" Zhalia said with an annoyed, but still calm voice.

Lok blushed a deep red shade, and Sophie looked away with anger.

"Thank you Zhaal" Dante looked at her with a smile.

Zhalia only nodded, while Amy was laughing on the floor behind her.

"You were saying…" Dante turned back to the screen to face his mentor.

"As I was saying, the mission has to be done as soon as possible and as quickly. The team should go to Los Angeles. A titans amulet appeared there" Metz started.

"We take it" Dante said with a calm voice.

"Good. It's the amulet of the titan Enki. The amulet is in a vase in the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles. I have to warn you, it was resting on its place from the ancient times. Be careful" Metz gave the details and sent the rest to Dantes Holotome.

"We will" Dante said and the screen went of.

The team gathered around the Holotome and he explained what will be the plan.

"We will go to L.A., go to the museum at night, get the amulet and get home with the first plane" he explained and took the card out of the Holotome.

"Team, we have a mission" Dante said with a smile.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Review please! Thank you!<strong>


	2. Dantes mistake

**Sorry for taking so long, but I had to finish my training program, and I did yesterday. I hope you will like the chap. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Dante asked Zhalia who was standing beside him.<p>

She was wearing light blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt with a cleavage and black sneakers. She looked muck more feminine like this. Dante wasn't used to see her like this, and unconsciously he was checking her out. After all, he was a guy and he was attracted to Zhalia a lot, and now even more that before.

"I think so. You told me not to pack too much things, so I'm taking only this" Zhalia answered and pointed at the dark blue backpack beside her feet.

Dante didn't answer her; instead, his eyes were travelling all over her body. He felt that he's attracted to her as a man is attracted to a woman, not like he was attracted to her like herself.

Zhalia noticed and guessed what is he thinking about and blushed a deep red color. They were all alone in the house and she felt uncomfortable.

Meanwhile, Dantes eyes were traveling from her legs to her hips, from there to her waist and from her waist to her breasts. When Dantes eyes reached her breasts he swallowed hard. He wanted to do so many things to her as the primal need was rising in him.

"Dante…" Zhalias voice brought him back to reality.

He looked at her face only to see her looking away from him, biting on her lower lip and blushing badly. Dante gasped when he realized that Zhalia noticed his look.

"I'm sorry" he started to apologize.

"It's alright" Zhalia answered holding her arm.

"Sorry Zhaal. You know, you look really good. I couldn't help myself. You're just so beautiful" he said and caressed her cheek.

"Thank you" she answered with a small smile.

She had such a sweet smile. Dante looked at her lips and he couldn't resist trying them.

Suddenly Dante slid his hands around Zhalia and pulled her close to himself. He did it so quickly that Zhalia didn't had the time to do anything else but put her palms on his chest. She gasped to say something, but the words couldn't come out her mouth. She was only looking at him with widened eyes. Her chest was squeezed against Dantes, her lips were really close to his, while Dantes eyes were focused completely on her chocolate ones. Dantes hands were gently caressing her back, but she was still trying to pull away from him.

"Dante, please" Zhalia said with a begging voice.

Dante looked into her eyes, and on his great surprise, he saw fear. He realized that he's going too fast with Zhalia.

She wasn't that kind of girl who will play with him just for fun. Dane wanted to kiss her so much, but knew that it would only scare her, and he already made a huge mistake. Instead of kissing her, he pulled her closer and hugged her. He deeply sighed and closed his eyes.

In the moment when Dante pulled her closer, Zhalia froze in place. Now that she realized that he's hugging her, she relaxed and hugged him back. She knew that this wasn't his plan but he wanted to kiss her, but he changed his mind.

Zhalia was too afraid that he will break her heart. Zhalia didn't want him to play with her heart because in life she learned not to trust guys. She learned that they will only be nice to her until they get what they want, after that they will threw her away. That's why she never had a boyfriend and why she was always rude and mean with everyone who tried anything with her.

"Dante, why are we hugging?" she asked at last.

"Because it feels good" Dante answered with a smile.

"And because you don't want to open your heart for me" he added as quit as possible, afraid that she will hear it. He was hoping she won't hear it, but she did.

"It's not that I don't want it. I just…" Zhalia wanted to answer, but Amy stepped in.

"Hey guys, we're…" she said, but suddenly stopped as she saw Dante holding Zhalia in his arms.

"Um, should I go out?" she asked and walked towards the door.

"No! We're going too" Zhalia said as she jumped away from Dante. She grabbed her backpack and stormed out.

Dante stood in place with a hurt expression and a broken heart. Amy saw how sad he was and she felt sorry for him. Slowly she walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"You are hurrying things. Slow down and give her some time to think. After every step you make give her a week or even more" she gave him the advice.

"It won't help. She doesn't love me back" Dante said with sadness.

"She does. Believe me Dante, she does. She's just afraid because you're too fast. Let her make a step as well. You just made your step, now it's her turn" she went on. Dante thought for a moment and than smiled at Amy.

"Thank you. I will keep this in mind" he nodded and went out, with Amy following.

The taxi which he called before was standing in front of the house. Sophie and Lok were already in the car, but Zhalia was standing in front of the gates.

"Listen, I'll be on the airport on time, but I have some business to do first. See you at the airport" she said and started to walk away, but someone caught her wrist.

"I'm going with you" without turning back she heard Amy saying it.

"You don't have to" Zhalia answered.

"But I want to" the younger girl answered. She took Zhalias backpack and put it in the car with hers.

"We'll be there on time" Amy repeated Zhalias words and looked into Dantes eyes.

Dante only nodded and the two girls slowly walked away. Dante was thinking about the things that happened between him and Zhalia back in the house, and suddenly Amys words started to echo in his mind. He decided to listen to Amy. He will give Zhalia time and he will wait for her to make a step as well.

Meanwhile, Amy stopped a taxi and they sat into it.

"To the airport please" she told the driver.

Zhalia looked at her with a questioning look which was asking what is she doing.

"You can't be serious you wanted to walk to the airport. I know you don't have anything to be done Zhalia. You don't live here for so long to have anything important to do. The only thing you could have done is paying for the apartment you have, but I was with you the last week when you did it" Amy explained.

Zhalia looked onto the floor and stood silent.

"But I also know that you didn't wanted to be in the same car with Dante, and I know why" Amy went on.

"How could you know, you weren't there" Zhalia muttered.

"Zhalia, did you forgot what am I? I can feel it. I've told you about gaining new abilities" Amy whispered to her. Zhalia sighted.

"So, what are you going to do?" Amy asked, curious.

"I think I'll leave the team" Zhalia said with a cold voice.

"What? You can't do that! You're part of it!" Amy's eyes widened with shock.

"I'll ask from Metz to put me on lone missions. I don't want to be near Dante anymore" she turned away from Amy.

"Zhalia…" Amy wanted to say something, but Zhalia stopped her.

"No Amy. I made my decision. I love Dante with my whole heart, but I don't want to go on like this. I won't be his toy. He can't just play with me like he does with other girls. My decision is final. After this mission I'm leaving the team" Zhalia said without any emotions. Amy only sighed.

Soon they reached the airport. Soon they found the rest of the team and they sat on their seats in the plane.

Amy was sitting alone in front of Dante and Zhalia, while behind them were Sophie and Lok. Zhalia wasn't talking to Dante at all. She was only answering him when he asked something directly from her. Lok soon fell asleep, Amy was half awake and Sophie was listening to music, so Dante decided to talk with Zhalia.

He couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something, to apologize, to make up somehow or to go on and kiss her this time.

"Zhalia, please listen. I know you're angry at me and everything but…"

"Please Dante, I don't want to talk about it. Especially not with you" Zhalia interrupted him.

She was looking away from him and Dante hated it when she did that. He hated when he was unable to see her eyes. Those eyes were always telling how she feels. If she was happy, they were shining. If she was sad, they were a bit blurred. He was just hypnotized by those eyes.

Dante gently put his palm on Zhalias cheek and turned her head to face him. As she looked at him, Dantes blood froze. At the first sight they were black and emotionless. Dantes eyes widened in shock first but than he calmed. He realized that her eyes aren't black.

They were filled with tears and she was trying to control herself.

"Zhalia" Dante caressed her face.

He recognized lots of emotions in her at that moment. He saw love, anger, fear and sadness. Zhalia pushed his hand away from her face.

"Just to make it clear. After this mission I'm leaving the team" she announced.

She stood up and sat down beside Amy.

Dante didn't know what to do; he was only sitting on his place without anything on his mind. He knew he screwed it up and that Zhalia is leaving because of him. He looked out of the window with a tear in his eye.

Amy woke up from her light dream and looked at Zhalias eyes filled with tears. She didn't notice that Dante's awake.

"Are you leaving because of…"

"Give me one minuter mum. It's too early to go to school" Lok muttered through his sleep before Amy could say out Dantes name.

Amy saw a tear roll down Zhalia cheek, and she hugged her tight.

"It's ok. It will all pass" Amy whispered into Zhalias ear.

"Thank you" Zhalia answered with a breaking voice.

She put her head on Amys shoulder and she soon fell asleep.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Please don't kill me for making Zhalia leave the team. After all, I had to put some kind of drama into Dantes life, he was too peaceful. Leave some reviews to know what you think and to know if you like it or not. Thank you!<strong>


	3. Zhalias step

**The third chapter is here at last! Hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I hope you're not still angry at me for the last chapter ^^' R&R! :D**

* * *

><p>After a long flight the plane got in Los Angeles. The team took their bags and gathered to see whet to do next.<p>

"Ok, we're here. And what now?" Lok asked.

"First we will find a hotel to stay through the night, it's getting dark" Dante said and pointed in the windows way.

They all looked out and saw that he's right, the sun was going down.

"I suppose we have rooms reserved in a hotel near, right?" Sophie said, sure she will get a positive answer.

"No, not really. There was no time, and we are staying for only one night" Dante answered with his 'professional' voice.

"In that case, where is the nearest Foundation hotel?" Lok asked with curiosity.

"On the other side of the city" Zhalia said this time. Dante only nodded.

"What does that mean?" they heard Cherits voice from Loks backpack.

"That means that we don't have where to stay" Lok answered him quietly.

"What is he doing here?" Amy asked surprised, but in the same moment she saw something and walked away from the team.

"I asked Lok to bring me here. From here I'll go on flying all over the world" Cherit smiled at them.

"We're glad you were back with the team, although for a short time" Zhalia said with a small smile.

"Thank you" the small white titan answered with happiness in his voice.

"Where are we going to stay then?" Sophie asked with a worried voice.

"We have to find a hotel" Zhalia answered calmly.

"How are we going to do that? We don't know Los Angeles!" Sophie answered, now with a panicked voice.

"Are you willing to let me lead you?" Amy stepped back to them.

"You know this place?" Dante asked surprised.

"Of course I do!" she answered with a wide smile.

Without waiting for the answer, Amy turned around and started to walk away. Zhalia went after her in the same moment, but the others left standing on one place. Lok looked at Dante to ask if it's alright to go after her, and when Dante nodded, they all went after her. Zhalia was walking beside Amy, not wanting to walk or be at all around Dante.

"Why are you avoiding him?" Amy asked at last.

"Avoiding who?" Zhalia pretended like she doesn't knows what Amy is talking about.

"The one because of who you are leaving the team. Dante" Amy said with a calm voice.

"I'm not avoiding him. And I'm not leaving because of him. And even if I am, it's none of your business" Zhalia answered with attitude.

"Sorry Miss Badass for noticing things" Amy answered with attitude as well.

Zhalia deeply sighed. She didn't wanted to leave the team, but she already told Dante that she will. There was no turning back now, and she won't beg him to take her back.

"I talked about you with Dante" Amy suddenly said without turning to Zhalia.

"What?" Zhalia almost yelled and she stopped walking.

"Please don't make a scene" Amy stopped walking as well.

"I won't. But how could you do something like that?" Zhalia asked and went on walking beside Amy.

"He looked completely depressed when you run away from him" Amy went on.

"I didn't run away from him. I just… hurried out so I wouldn't be late for the taxi" Zhalia answered, again walking beside Amy.

"And you still wanted to walk to the airport" the younger girl went on.

"So what? Amy, he wanted to kiss me!" the older one said with an upset voice.

"Really? That's great!" Amy cheered.

"No, it's not. I mean, it is but… I wasn't ready and instead of kissing me he hugged me. And the rest you know" Zhalia told her the part she didn't know.

"Are you ready now?" Amy asked with a smirk.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. And maybe not. I don't think so. No, I'm not ready" Zhalia answered, not sure about her own feelings.

"I don't want him to play with me. I don't want him to use me" she whispered. Amy only sighed.

"I hope you won't kill me, but I told him to slow down with you and to let you make the next step" Amy answered with an apologizing smile.

"To let me make the next step? But I said I'm leaving! Great, now he'll think that I'm staying and! And he will expect from me to do something!" Zhalia sighted again.

"Well you should! Hug him or tell him that he does have a chance with you. Just do something!" Amy was assuring her.

Zhalia thought for a moment. Maybe Amy was right. Maybe Dante was afraid to approach her because he was afraid to show his feelings, just like she was.

"You're right. I should do something. Thank you" Zhalia smiled at her.

"That means you're staying with the team?" Amy looked at her with a spark in her eyes.

"I don't know. We'll see what will happen on this mission" Zhalia said quietly. As she looked around, she notices that they are in front of the airport on the street.

"Um, Amy? Where are we?" she asked still looking around.

"On the sunny streets of L.A." Amy answered and closed her eyes to enjoy the last sun rays which were falling on her face. Soon the rest of the team found them and gathered up.

"You're all here?" Amy looked around.

"Good. Let's go" she said and wanted to go on, but Sophie stood in front of her and blocked her way.

"What?" Amy put her palms on her hips and stood there with attitude.

"How can we be sure that you're not leading us to a vampire to let him kill us?" Sophie almost yelled at her.

"Sophie, be quiet! Someone might hear you!" Lok whispered to her.

"Don't worry Lok, these people don't care about others" Amy assured him.

"And Sophie, you must be talking about a vampire club if I understood it right. Just for the record, if you don't want to become vampire food, keep away from the night club Vampire Poison. Vampires go there to have fun and feed on young girls who go there. The owner is a vampire and most of the guests are vampires, but they let humans in as well. No one dies there, but vampires drug them and than feed on them. You should go there only if you're volunteering to give some blood" Amy made it clear.

"Where is that club?" Zhalia asked. Dante turned around and looked at her with shock.

"You can't be serious!" he said and caught her arm.

"What?" Zhalia looked at her confused.

"I just asked so we would know and we could avoid it" she explained and looked into his amber eyes.

In a quick second before he looked away she saw worry and fear.

_'He cares about me'_ she thought to herself.

"Oh… Alright than" Dante said and let her arm go

At first he thought that Zhalia wants to go to that club. When she explained why is she asking, Dante calmed down.

"You're done?" Amy stood there and stared at them.

"Yes, of course" Dante said and moved away from Zhalia.

Zhalia only looked at him, begging him with her eyes to hold her arm more. He grabbed her roughly, and she was sure she will have a bruise, but she wanted him to hold her arm more.

"Ok, let's go to a hotel. I'm sure there are still a few rooms left" Amy said and started to walk again, but suddenly she stopped and turned around.

"What did you said? Where that titans amulet is?" she asked.

"It's in the Natural History Museum, near the Memorial Coliseum. Why?" Dante said and looked at her with a questioning look.

"In that case I know the perfect hotel to stay for the night. It's in the near of the museum and I can get the rooms cheaper"

As she said that, Amy turned around again and led the others. After a lot of walking they got in front of the hotel Amy was talking about.

It was not far from a park with lots of trees around it. It had five floors, with big windows and a big entrance door. It was painted a light green color so it was a nice looking hotel with all the trees around it. On the top of the building was a big white sign with red letters which wrote the hotels name. It was appropriate considering its location.

"Hotel Exposition Park" Dante read the name.

"Yeah. That's the place. The museum is not far from here, you can see its roof" Amy said and pointed at a big roof.

"Good. We're going to have an easy job" Zhalia said with a smile.

Dante nodded with agreement. Amy went into the hotel and right to the reception. The man who was standing at the reception desk smiled as he recognized her.

"Good evening Miss Greene. How can I help you this time?" the man asked.

"Hey John. I and my friends are staying in the city for a few days and we need some rooms. Can you do that?" Amy asked with a charming voice.

"Of course. As usually, right? How many rooms?" John asked and looked around.

"Five. Except if Alex is around. In that case only four" Amy smiled.

"Good. So that's four rooms for two nights" the man answered with a wide smile.

"Perfect" Amy answered and took the keys.

She went over to the others and gave them the keys,

"Are we sharing the room?" Zhalia asked when she noticed that Amy doesn't have a key.

"Um, no. Well actually, we are but I don't sleep during the night. I will just leave my things in your room" Amy answered and they went to their rooms.

The rooms were close to each other: Dantes and Zhalias beside each other on the left side of the hall, while Loks and Sophies on the right side of the hall.

"How is it that you don't sleep?" Zhalia asked Amy when they were in the room alone.

"I'm a dhampire. I can and do sleep at night, but I can't for too long" Amy explained.

"Oh. And where will you sleep?" Zhalia was curious.

"With Alex" Amy answered casually.

As she said that, she realized that she shouldn't have, but it was too late. They looked at each other with shock.

"Um, what? Who's Alex?" Zhalia blinked at her.

"A friend" Amy said shortly.

"A friend you're sleeping with?" Zhalia asked, still shocked.

"A friend I'm sleeping at" Amy corrected her.

Zhalia only nodded. She was sure Amy can take care of herself. They were talking about lots of things: about spells, titans, about Zhalias choice to leave the team…

But the most important theme was Dante. Zhalia was stubborn and she was denying that she's in love with Dante, while Amy was stubborn and was telling that she is and was giving her advices what to do next with him.

"You should tell him how you feel!" Amy said gesturing too much with her hands.

"No I won't!" Zhalia shook her head. Amy sighed deeply and looked at her phone.

"It's 11 p.m. I have to go. You should think about what I said" she said and stood up.

She went to the door, but before she crossed it, Zhalia called her back.

"Yes?" she turned around.

"Take care of yourself" Zhalia said a bit worried.

"I will" Amy answered and went out.

Zhalia was alone in the room. She was lying on her bed and listened to every little movement. She felt uncomfortable and a bit paranoid, so she took her MP4 player and turned it on. The first song on the playlist was one of those which Amy put on her player. Zhalia looked at the screen and read the title:

**Incubus Sukkubus - Love spell.**

It was a good song, especially the lyrics.

"Yeah, really appropriate" she muttered and rolled her eyes.

She liked the song, but it reminded her too much of her problem with Dante. She turned the shuffle on and switched to the next song. The song had a really soft beginning and Zhalia recognized it in the same moment. She wanted to switch to another song, but she couldn't force herself to do so.

When the singer came to the refrain of the song, Zhalia started to sing it:

"_What if I'm a snow storm burning?_

_What if I'm a world unturning?_

_What if I'm an ocean? Far too shallow, much too deep…_

_What if I'm the kindest demon? Something you may not believe in!_

_What if I'm a siren, singing gentlemen to sleep…"_

As the song went on, she was thinking more and more about Dante.

"_You don't know me, never will, never will…" _she sang with tears in her eyes. As the song came to an end she let it play again and soon fell asleep.

xxx Dream

Zhalia was walking through the dark streets of a big city. The streets were completely empty and she didn't know where she is. The shy was clouded and there were no stars or moon, so it was complete darkness. She was never afraid of the darkness, but now she had a strong feeling that something bad will happen.

She tried to call a Boltflare, but nothing happened. She went on walking when suddenly the rain started to fall. Soon she was completely drenched. Her clothes were transparent and sticking to her body like a second skin. The wind started to blow and Zhalia started to shiver.

Without any warning someone grabbed her arms from behind and pushed her against a wall. She was captured between the wall and that man. His hands started to slide down her body, touching where they shouldn't. She started to scream and yell at the man. She was struggling and fighting back to get free, but it was helpless.

She was struggling more and more as the mans hand slid between her legs. She started to panic as she felt his hand exploring her between her legs. In one moment she felt a sharp pain at her ribs.

xxx Dream end

Zhalia suddenly opened her eyes as she heard herself scream. She was scared at the memory what that man wanted to do with her.

Soon she calmed down as she saw that she's in her room and realized that it was all just a dream. She tried to sit up in the bed, but she couldn't. She looked around and saw that she was wrapped in the blanket.

Now she knew why she had such a weird dream. The man she dreamed that held her down was actually the blanket. The pain she felt was because she hit herself accidently while struggling with her blanket.

She got free from it and stood up. Slowly she walked over to the couch to check if the room was empty.

"Amy? Are you here?" Zhalia silently asked, almost whispered. There was no response. She was still with Alex.

Zhalia started to think about Amy's words, the advices she gave her about Dante. Zhalia slowly walked back to her bed. Before she reached it, there was a loud thunder and she literally jumped on the bed. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself over the head.

"Not now!" she complained and hugged the pillow, still covered with the blanket over her head. There was one more loud thunder and she squeezed the pillow harder and closed her eyes. She started to shiver with fear. She was trying to think of a place she can't hear the thunder, or a way how o ignore it.

That's when she remembered that Dante told her to come to him whenever she needs something. Now she really needed a safe place to forget about the storm that was raging outside.

Zhalia jumped up from the bed and run to the door. She grabbed the key, locked the door and after a few steps she was in front of Dantes room. She almost knocked on his door when she remembered what happened back in Dantes house. She turned around to go back to her room, but through the window at the end of the hall she saw a lightening.

She quickly turned back to Dantes room and started to desperately knock on his door. After a minute the door opened up and in front of Zhalia appeared Dante. He looked tired and sleepy. He was wearing light blue P.J.s. He looked confused when he saw Zhalia standing in front of his room.

"Zhalia, what are you doing here this late?" he asked and yawned a bit.

His eyes slid from Zhalia face to her body, and he realized that she's wearing a green sleeping dress, with a white gown over it, which was transparent.

"I…" Zhalia started to say something but she stood silent.

Dante started to worry about her. Maybe something attacked her, or something bad happened to her. He wanted to ask her, but before he could say anything they heard a loud thunder.

Zhalia got scared and she jumped into Dantes arms. She jumped really close to him, wrapped her arms around him and put her head down on his shoulder, while her eyes were closed tight.

"Wow, Zhalia!" Dante took a step back from her because he got surprised.

Zhalia let him go and took a step away as well, while looking down on the floor. The surprised expression left Dantes face and a slight smile appeared.

He gently wrapped his arms around Zhalia and pulled her as close as possible.

"Shhh. It's alright. You're safe" he whispered softly and caressed her back. Zhalia wrapped her arms around him again and started to shiver.

"Come on. Let's go into the room. It's warmer in here" said Dante and without waiting for an answer he pulled her in.

He locked the door and led Zhalia into his bed. He placed her into it and covered her with a soft blanket. Zhalia calmed down now and she felt embarrassed for her behavior.

"I'm sorry Dante" she apologized.

"For what? For being scared?" Dante asked with a small smile and looked at her with sleepy eyes. Zhalia just blushed.

"Sorry for waking you up" she apologized again.

"You didn't wake me. I was already awake" he answered assuring her.

He sat on the bed beside Zhalia with his back against wall which was above the beds head. He started to play with Zhalias hair, twirling it between and around his finger. When the next thunder struck not far from the hotel, Zhalia tensed and pulled closer to Dante. She put her head on his leg, and as she felt safe, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

She almost fell asleep when she felt Dante shivering. She quickly sat up in the bed and looked at him.

"Are you cold?" she asked worried for him.

"Just a little bit, it's nothing" he answered with a small smile.

"Get in the bed" Zhalia answered with the same smile.

Dante stood up and got into the bed beside Zhalia. He was trying to stay as far as possible from her, although it was hard to do so considering that the bed wasn't too big. They were lying still in the bed, but they both felt uncomfortable like this. Dante needed more space and Zhalia needed more warmth.

"Do you feel comfortable?" Dante asked after some time.

"Well, um, not really. I feel cold" she admitted with a sight.

"I could help you with that. I've got an idea" he said. He slid a hand under Zhalias back and rolled her over to him.

"Hm, still not good" he shook his head.

Zhalia was on her right side, with her whole body squeezed against Dantes left side. She only blinked at him a few times. Dante wrapped his arm around her once more, but this time she stopped him.

"What are you doing?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I'm trying to find a comfortable place. Wanna help out?" Dante answered and asked with a flirty smile.

Zhalia got up from the bed and stood beside it while Dante placed himself in the middle of the bed. Then Zhalia got back to bed. She placed herself beside Dante and put her head on his chest. Dante started to caress her back and he closed his eyes enjoying the sound of her breathing.

"You are so nice and warm" Zhalia said after some time.

"Do you feel comfortable now?" Dante asked and caressed her hair.

"U-huh" Zhalia answered shortly and nodded.

She felt the need to put her arms on Dante, and she obliged. She put her hands beside her head gently caressing him.

"What scared you so much?" Dante asked with closed eyes.

"Thunder" Zhalia answered calmly.

"Is it better now? I mean, there's still a storm outside. And thunders too" he said, confused with her actions.

"True, but I'm safe here" she smiled and closed her eyes.

Dante smiled and kissed her forehead. She only smiled back in response. Zhalia almost fell asleep after some time, when Dante kicked off the blanket.

"Hey, I'm cold now" she complained.

"Sorry, I felt hot" Dante answered and apologized. Zhalia picked up the blanket and covered herself with it.

"Get up for a second" Dante asked after he was lying under the blanket.

Zhalia sat up beside him without any questions. Dante sat up, took off his P.J. shirt, threw it on the chair, lay back in the bed and pulled Zhalia in his bare chest. As Zhalias cheek touched his chest she looked up into his eyes with concern.

"Are you alright? You aren't cold?" she asked with worry.

"No, I'm fine" he answered and gave her a questioning look.

"You feel so hot" she answered, still worried. Dante started to laugh.

"What?" she looked at him and blinked with confusion.

"It feels like you're having a fever" she added.

"Don't worry. I'm fine" Dante assured her.

"Have you noticed that I usually use spells which include fire?" he asked after he calmed Zhalia.

"Yes, I noticed. You're a master in fire spells, which makes you a fire seeker. And I use spells which have influence on some ones mind, which makes me a psychic seeker" she answered with closed eyes and put her head back on Dantes chest. He only nodded.

"And because of that you sometimes don't have to use spells. You just make people do what you want. You see, in the same way my spells have influence on my temperature. I'm warmer than other people" he explained her.

Zhalia thought about it for some time. She really noticed that people do what she tells them to do, without using spells on them.

"Like when I tell you to do something and you do so?" she smiled.

"No. I do that because you ask me to do so. And because I can't say no when you look at me with your beautiful chocolate eyes" he said and kissed her forehead again.

Zhalia blushed a bit and smiled. She placed a sweet little kiss on his cheek and caressed his upper arm. Dante felt like his cheek was burning from the kiss. He was blushing as well. He thought for a moment. This was a good chance to ask her to stay, maybe the only one he will get.

"Zhalia?" he called her silently.

"Yes Dante?" she answered.

"Please, please stay in the team. I'm begging you!" Dante wrapped his arms around Zhalia harder, like trying to keep her with him.

"Dante…" she started, but Dante put his finger on her lips.

"Please Zhalia. We need you. I need you. I can't go on without you. You have to stay" Dante was begging her, holding her tight.

Zhalia only shook her head. She wanted to stay, but she wasn't sure about it.

"Do I have to get down on my knees too?" Dante asked and started to get up.

"No! Please, don't do that" she said and pushed him back on his back.

Zhalia put her head on his chest and thought for a moment.

"Dante?" she called him.

"Yes" he answered with hope in his voice.

"I'm staying. But only because of you" she whispered with a smile. Dante never felt this happy.

"Thank you so much" he wrapped his arms around her really tight and closed his eyes.

"Thank you" he repeated.

Zhalia smiled and soon fell asleep with a big smile on her face. Dante was looking at her with his eyes shining. He was so happy when he heard that she's staying with him. When he was sitting alone in the plane, he promised himself to make up somehow. Now he did, he was able to sleep normally again.

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. He was listening to Zhalias light breathing and enjoying feeling her body on his. With a smile on his face, he fell asleep as well.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Done for now!<strong>

**Here, I made Zhalia stay in the team. Happy? You don't have to find me and hunt me down (as some of you promised xD ) ****In the next chapter there will be some more Dante x Zhalia action.**

**In the next chapter will also appear a main character (only for this story) and my good friend, Destiny Dawn. She's a big fan, the one who I share my ideas with and the one who gives me new ideas. Thank you girlie!**

**Anyways, review people! Thank you!**


	4. Meet you again

**I think you will like this one, especially the DxZ moments. In this chapter will appear for the first time a guest character, Destiny Dawn! She actually does exists and you can PM her. She's also a writer and my best friend. Hope you will enjoy the story!**

**Oh, just to warn people, sexuality in the first part!**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Dante felt something warm and soft on his chest as he started to wake. He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful girl in his life. At least for him.<p>

Zhalia was sleeping on top of Dante. Her head was on Dantes chest, her palms beside her head, her body on his and her legs crossed with Dantes legs. She was breathing softly, moving her head from time to time to get more comfortable.

As Dantes vision cleared completely, he looked for his clock.

"5 hours and 31 minutes" he read it loud.

He put it back on the night table beside the bed and closed his eyes. He was enjoying the softness of Zhalias skin on his and the sound of her light breathing. He noticed that she hasn't moved too much from the time she felt asleep. She was only relaxed and with whole body on him.

He also noticed that Zhalia had kicked off the blanket and that her sleeping dress was pulled up to her waist. If he wanted to, he could easily see her panties. At this thought Dante felt his heartbeat increase. He felt his passion for Zhalia and his need for a girl grow.

"Oh no! Not now! Not with her!" he said and grabbed the sheets under himself.

He was trying to calm himself down. He knew that he's not allowed do try or do anything with Zhalia. Especially not right now. Even if Zhalia would agree to sleep with him, he would be really rough with her and he would hurt her.

In that moment Zhalia crawled lower on Dante, so now her head was on his stomach, a bit higher from his hips.

"Zhalia, please don't do this. You're not making it any easier for me" Dante moaned.

Such things have happened before too, but now he was forced to control himself. Being a fire seeker had its good sides, but it also had bad sides. He experienced them both

The bad side was that he sometimes felt need, need to have sex with a girl. That was the only reason he had so much girlfriends in his past, he was with girls only for his own pleasure and to calm his sexual need. He used to only use them for his pleasure and than broke up with them. Often he wasn't able to control himself enough, so he was rough with them.

Nothing changed on him while his need took control over him. Nothing, except his eyes. They would turn into another color, into yellow.

He usually let his need take control of him, but now he was fighting against it as much as he could. He loved Zhalia with his whole heart and he didn't want to hurt her and loose her. He closed his eyes and was taking control over his body.

After some time he calmed almost completely down. Suddenly Zhalia put her palms lower into Dantes lap, right on the place she shouldn't have. In a quick moment Dante felt his boxers a few sizes too small.

"I can't take this anymore!" he growled and sighed.

He pulled himself from under Zhalia, sat beside her and pulled her higher so she was lying on the pillow now. He bowed down to make sure she's sleeping. When he made sure that she is, he started to caress her legs.

His hand slowly traveled higher on Zhalias leg, until he reached her innermost thigh. Zhalia reacted on this and complained a bit, although she went on sleeping. Dante stood still for a moment, and when Zhalia calmed down, he went on.

He gently spread her legs and placed himself between them. While caressing Zhalias inner thigh with one hand, he was slowly pulling her sleeping dress to her waist again. He moaned with satisfaction when he saw her sexy underwear.

Zhalia was wearing tight black panties with lace on the elastic edges and a sexy little bow on the top.

"You are so damn hot! I promise I'll be gently" Dante growled and lay down on top of Zhalia and between her legs.

He started to place little kisses on her neck, and his breathing became even heavier than before. Zhalia moved a bit lower and put her arms around Dante. He thought she will go on sleeping, but on his surprise she opened her eyes a bit.

"Dante?" she asked with a really soft and silent voice.

Dante wasn't able to answer; he didn't know what to tell her.

"Why are your eyes so weird and yellow?" she asked after some time of silence.

"They are always yellow" Dante answered with a rough voice.

"No they're not. They are usually beautiful amber colored and full of warmth" Zhalia whispered and caressed his face.

Dante felt her touch so soft and nice on his cheek. At the first moment it felt like a shock, but after it became really pleasant. He wanted her to go on and caress him more, but she pulled her palm away.

"That's much better" Zhalia said and looked into his eyes.

Dante realized that he completely calmed down from Zhalias touch. He gently pulled her sleeping dress down as it was in the beginning.

"What are you doing?" Zhalia asked with a confused face.

"Nothing" Dante answered with a small smile.

He lay down beside her and closed his eyes. Zhalia was still half asleep and it was too early to get up, so he decided to sleep a bit more.

Before he fell asleep, Zhalia climbed on top of him again and put her head to his neck. Once again, they fell asleep holding and hugging each other.

**Xxx**

"Do you know where could she be?" Lok asked with worry.

"I really don't care Lok" Sophie answered with anger.

"She could have left a message!" she added.

Lok was knocking on Zhalias door for almost an hour, but no one answered.

"Who are you looking for?" they heard a voice from behind.

They turned around and saw Amy standing in front of them.

"Do you know where Zhalia is?" Lok asked with worry. Amy thought for a moment.

"So she took my advice" she muttered with a smile.

"What?" Sophie asked and stepped closer to her to hear her better.

"What advice?" Lok asked.

"I told her to go and watch the sunrise. It's really pretty here in L.A." Amy lied.

"Go ahead and go eat breakfast. I'll pick her up and we'll follow" she offered.

"Ok. But first we will pick up Dante" Sophie answered and went to knock on his door.

"He's out too!" Amy interrupted by jumping between Sophie and the door.

"How do you know?" Sophie asked, now really angry.

"I saw him walk out of the hotel" Amy lied again.

"Hm…" was all Sophie said.

She turned around and walked away with Lok following her. When they were gone Amy sighed and turned around to knock on Dantes door.

She jumped in one place when she turned around and faced Dante. Dante was holding Zhalia around the waist, while Zhalia was hugging him around the neck. When she noticed that Amy's watching them she tried to pull away, but Dante held her secured in his arms.

"You're such a little liar" Dante said with a smirk.

"You two better thank me, because I was saving your butts!" Amy said with anger.

"Thank you" Zhalia said with an honest smile.

"You're welcome. Um, aren't you guys cold?" Amy asked and pulled up her left eyebrow.

Zhalia blushed when she realized that she's still in her night dress and gown, and that she's in Dantes arms who was still half naked. She didn't felt cold because Dantes warm body was pressed against hers.

"We should go and get dressed" she said and smiled at Dante.

He kissed her forehead and let her go to get dressed in her room. Dante went back into his room to dress up as well.

"What happened between you two?" Amy asked when they were back in their room.

"Huh?" Zhalia looked at her surprised.

"Oh come on girl! You weren't just looking at him all night long, were you?" Amy asked with interest.

"Well…" Zhalia bit her lower lip with a smile.

In a few sentences she told Amy everything that happened during the night.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Amy said with a high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, it was" the older girl admitted it with a smile.

"You made your first step! Congratulations! And now it's his turn again" Amy reminded her. Zhalia stood silent.

"It looks like you're right. It is his turn again" she smiled after her time.

She didn't know that it is this easy to make a step with Dante. And now it was Dantes step again. She was excited to see what he will do now. She was excited to by the thought that she will make a new step as well. She liked it much.

After she dressed up they went to pick up Dante, but Amy went the other way.

"Where are you going?" Zhalia asked standing in front of Dantes room.

"I'm going for a walk. I'm not hungry" Amy answered and in a second she was gone.

Zhalia only shrugged and turned back to the door. She gently knocked and after a moment Dante opened the door.

"Ready?" Zhalia asked with a smile.

"For you always" Dante answered with a grin.

Zhalia blushed a bit, but she said nothing. They went to the restaurant, took something to eat and some coffee, and sat down beside Lok and Sophie.

"Where were you two? And where were you, Zhalia?" Sophie looked at her with a suspicious look.

"Well… I was, um…" Zhalia was trying to remember what Amy told them.

"She was with me the whole time" Dante answered instead of her.

Zhalia looked at him with thankful eyes, and Dante winked at her when no one looked their way.

"Alright than" Sophie said and went on eating her breakfast.

Zhalia smiled at Dantes answer. After all, he wasn't lying to them, they were all the time together. Zhalia took a sip of her coffee, when Lok asked her something unexpected.

"And was it good Zhalia?" the blond teenager asked with a smile on his face.

Zhalia chocked on her coffee and started to cough. Dante gently hit her back twice and gave her his glass of water.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked with a bit of worry.

"She is. She just chocked a bit on her coffee" Dante answered with a calming voice.

"Zhaal?" than he looked at her with eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine" she answered fighting for air.

She drank a bit more water and than gave Dante back the glass.

"Thank you" she said and smiled at him. Dante only nodded lightly.

Sophie and Lok looked at each other and smiled. They knew what was going on between the two adult seekers, but they didn't know that Dante and Zhalia weren't actually in a relationship.

They also noticed that they went cold towards each other for some time and that Dante stopped calling Zhalia Zhaal for some time (it was the only nickname he called her in front of them). The teens thought that they had a fight, but now they obviously made up.

"What did you asked Lok?" Zhalia asked the boy who was sitting in front of her.

"I asked if it was good. Amy said that it's special here in L.A." the boy answered casually.

Zhalia looked at Dante in the same moment when he looked at her. Zhalia blushed when their eyes met. She looked down into her plate and started to play with the rest of the food in it. Sophie saw Zhalia blushing and she giggled a bit.

"Lok, what are you exactly talking about?" Dante asked his protégée.

"Well the sunrise of course! Amy said that Zhalia went to see the sunrise, and you said that she was with you all the time, so I concluded that you watched the sunrise together! Am I right?" Lok explained his theory.

"You're right" Dante nodded and smiled at this. Lok looked at Zhalia, still waiting for her answer.

"It was great. I never felt that happy in my life" Zhalia answered and smiled at Dante.

"It's interesting how happy a sunrise can make you" Sophie said with a grin.

Now both Dante and Zhalia stood speechless and they both blushed. They knew Sophie knows something.

"Hey people!" Amy appeared from nowhere and sat down beside them.

Both Dante and Zhalia looked thankfully at her.

"Hello Amy" Dante and Lok greeted her in the same moment.

"Just a quick question. When are we going to the museum?" she reminded them of the mission.

"I don't know. How long is it open?" her mentor asked from the team. No one knew the answer.

"Oh come one guys, you're behaving like you're here for the first time!" Amy snapped.

"Actually, we are here for the first time" Lok said with a silent voice.

Amy raised an eyebrow and looked at Dante. He only nodded.

"Wow. So I'm the one who knows the place, huh?" she said more to herself than to the team. Amy sighed a bit.

"Alright, this is what I know…" she started.

After some time she told them everything she knew, and Dante came up with the plan.

"Alright. So the museum is open until 9 p.m., but we're going first to see the place. We have to know where exactly the amulet is, how strong is the security, what are our chances not be noticed and how to get out in the quickest way. Be at the museum at 8 p.m. Until than you have the whole day for yourself" Dante made it clear. All of them nodded.

As soon as they finished their breakfast, all of them went away. Sophie went shopping, so Lok went with her. Amy went to that vampire club and because she didn't want to risk Zhalias life, she left her in the hotel room.

Zhalia just got comfortable on her stomach on the bed and turned on the TV, when she heard someone knocking on the door. She sighed a bit.

"Who is it?" she yelled, being too lazy and not wanting to get up.

"Room service" a familiar male voice yelled back.

"I haven't ordered anything" Zhalia wondered.

She decided to get up and check what's going on. She jumped up and went to open the door. As she opened it, a surprise waited on her on the other side.

She saw Dante standing in front of her with two cups of tea in his hands and a charming smile on his face.

"Room service, huh?" Zhalia laughed a bit.

"Well, I am bringing it to your room, no?" Dante laughed too.

"Come in" Zhalia said and let him in.

"If I'm bothering you I will understand if you chase me away" he said as he noticed that Zhalia was watching TV.

"You? Bother me? Never!" Zhalia answered and sat down on the bed.

"Sit down" she said to Dante.

He looked round to find a free place to sit down. He could have sat down on the sofa, but it was too far from Zhalia. Instead, he sat down beside Zhalia on her bed.

"Here, this is for you" he gave Zhalia one of the cups.

"Thank you" she thanked with a smile as she received it.

They were sitting there for some time, chatting and drinking tea. After an hour or so, Zhalia stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dante asked surprised.

"We still have the whole day. Let's walk a bit in the city!" she came up with the idea and started to jump with excitement.

"Alright" Dante agreed with a smile.

Soon they were walking through L.A. next to each other.

They were passing by some guys and one of them checked out Zhalia. He made it more than obvious what he wants from her with the way he was looking at her. Zhalia didn't notice it, but Dante did. He hated it when guys looked at Zhalia like that. He wanted to make clear that Zhalia is his girl, and he soon found a way how to do it.

He slid his hand around her waist and pulled her closer. Zhalia did the same as she giggled a bit. Dante looked back at the guy who was watching Zhalia and smiled at him victoriously. The guy looked at Dante with hatred and it only made Dante grin.

He turned back to Zhalia and when he noticed that she's looking at him, he took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. She blushed for a second, but soon she placed a sweet little kiss on Dantes cheek. That made him feel alive more than ever before.

They were walking through the city till it was near 8 p.m. They went to the National Museum and waited for the others to appear. One by one all gathered around, and when all of them arrived, Dante gathered them together one more time.

"Now listen carefully. We're just going in to see what's waiting for us. Amy, you will lead the way. Sophie, you will remember exactly where the amulet is. Lok, you will check out the security and how to avoid it. Zhalia, you and I will think of the shortest way to escape" Dante gave the details. The whole team nodded.

Amy was running up the stairs. When she was almost at the entrance door, she forgot about the last step and she started to fall. In a quick moment she caught someone's arm, trying to get her balance back, but it was too late. Both of them fell down.

"Can't you watch your steps? Open your eyes a bit!" yelled the girl which Amy caught.

"Sorry for falling!" Amy said with sarcasm.

"You should be sorry! You're still as clumsy as two years ago!" the girl stood up and laughed.

Amy stood up and took a good look at the girl.

"Destiny!" she yelled and hugged her tight.

"Wouldn't it be easier to give me a call that you're here instead of falling on me?" Destiny laughed.

When the rest of the team reached Amy, they stood silent, trying to figure out who was the other girl. When Amy let her go, they could see her better.

She was taller than Amy and skinny, so she looked even taller. She had curly brown hair which was falling on her back. Her face was really friendly; her light red lips were smiling and her brown eyes (which were lighter than Zhalias) were shining with happiness.

"Guys, this is Destiny Dawn" Amy introduced her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lok Lambert" Lok was the first to greet her.

Than came Sophie and Zhalia.

"And you must be Dante Vale. Private investigator and great archeologist" Destiny said before Dante could introduce himself.

He smiled his charming smile and nodded. He took Destinies hand and placed a kiss on it.

"And he's our mentor" Sophie added proud.

"You girls are lucky. You have a really handsome mentor" Destiny said in a flirty way.

Zhalia felt the urge to kick her ass right away, but she controlled herself.

"Um, Dante" she said and slid her hand into his.

"Yes?" he looked at her, surprised by her action.

"We have to hurry, remember?" she said with a flirty smile and a charming voice.

Dante smiled back at her and nodded.

Lok and Sophie looked at each other with surprise. They saw Zhalias face when Destiny started to flirt with Dante, but they didn't thought she will take such a drastic move.

"You're right" Dante admitted to Zhalia.

"Forgive us Destiny, but we have to do some things. It was nice to meet you. I hope we see you around" said Dante.

With that he turned around and led Zhalia into the museum, still holding hands.

Lok, Sophie and Amy also apologized and said goodbye.

"What was that for?" Dante asked silently from Zhalia.

"Nothing. I just had to show the girl that you're not interested in her" Zhalia answered with a calm voice. Dante smiled and shook his head.

Soon the team reached what they were looking for.

An old Mayan vase with the amulet in its wall. The amulet was sun shaped and made from gold, with sun rays on top and a diamond triangle in the middle.

"That's the one we need. The amulet of Enki" Dante told them.

As they were going out, everyone was watching what Dante told them to. When they were outside the museum, Dante explained the plan.

"Be ready tonight. At midnight we're going in"

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Let me know your opinion by pressing the little blue button under the story. Till next time!<strong>


	5. Surprise in the middle of the mission

**The next chapter after a really long time. Sorry for the late update,I have things that I had to end first. It's still not over, but I hope it will be soon...**

**Enjoy the story and review!**

* * *

><p>Slowly the night fell down. The team was in the hotel, getting ready for the mission. They took some dark clothes on, and went out of the hotel.<p>

They went the museums way, going to end the mission and go home than.

"Are you sure we can't get the vase in another way?" Sophie asked Dante when they were almost at the museum. She didn't like the thought of breaking in. She was always on the side which was more legal.

"I'm sure. I wouldn't do this if there would be another way. We don't know the place, so if we do just one wrong move, we might get caught. Believe me, I don't like it either" Dante answered.

He hated to work like this, not knowing the environment he will soon be in.

"Maybe you don't but I do" Zhalia said and run in the front to Amy.

Zhalia was the opposite of Dante; she loved to do missions on blind. She didn't have to worry about the teens because she wasn't their mentor, so she could get into action without any thinking. And besides, she loved to break into places. That was something she was good at, and she wasn't going to give it up so easily, although Dante was talking her off all the time.

"How will you do it? Will you pick the lock or should I kick it?" she asked with a grin when they were in front of the entrance door into the museum.

Amy looked at her with one raised eyebrow and shook her head laughing. She pointed at the door and the number lock beside it.

"Oh" Zhalia said a bit surprised.

"I didn't know they keep a museum so secured" she added and looked at the numbers.

"Well, there are always mean people who would break in here as well. Just for fun or to steal things and than sell them" Sophie said and shrugged.

"Yeah. Mean people… Or maybe just seekers who are looking for a dangerous titan" Amy rolled her eyes. Sophie only frowned.

Amy put her hand into her pocket and took out some wires.

"Dante, could I get your Holotome please?" she asked without looking at him, while connecting the wires to the lock.

"Sure. Here you go" Dante said and gave her the Holotome, which was in the pocket of his coat. He didn't know what will she do with it, but she looked really concentrated and he didn't want to disturb her.

"Thanks" Amy said and connected it to the lock with the wires. She started to try out some codes to open the door.

"I thought we were breaking in" Lok said with surprise.

"We are, but we shouldn't leave any fingerprints anywhere. With Amys past I'm sure she has a police record" Dante said and smiled.

Amy stopped with her work for a second to show him her tongue, and than went on breaking the code.

"And besides, it's much easier to like this than to try and pick the lock" Dante ended. In that moment the door opened with a silent 'beep'.

"Done" Amy said with a smile.

"Good girl" Dante patted her head as he went inside the museum.

"Sophie, it's your turn now. Remember the exact path to the amulet" Dante let her go in front of the group.

"No problem" she answered with confident.

"Lok, when is the guard going to look around?" he turned to the blond boy.

"In exactly two minutes. You guys hide and I'll distract him so you would have a clear path" Lok wanted to walk away but Dante stopped him.

"I've got a better idea. Go and hide with the others" he said and showed Lok to hide. The boy did as told.

Dante looked around to find a good place for a surprise attack. He hid in the shadows and waited.

When the guard passed him by, Dante simply stepped out of the shadows and put a cloth on the mans nose and mouth. Before the man could react he felt dizzy and passed out. Dante slowly and gently let him lay down on the floor.

Sophie came out and led Amy to the amulet, so Amy could turn off the alarm system. Lok called out Springer and went with the girls to turn off the cameras.

Zhalia slowly approached Dante when he stood up from beside the man.

"Is that…" she started to ask and pointed at the cloth.

"Yes, chloroform" he nodded.

Zhalia thought about what people do with chloroform and she got a bit pale. She remembered a few times when she read in the newspaper or watched on the TV that young girls were rapped after passed out because guys put a cloth with chloroform in front of their mouth.

Zhalia didn't want to know why Dante has chloroform with himself. Dante saw her getting pale and saw the worried. He wanted to ask what is wrong, when he noticed that she's looking at the cloth next to the guard. He realized what is she thinking.

"No Zhaal, I'm not using it for that. You know I would never" he started to explain.

"It's ok. I know you wouldn't do such things" Zhalia said with a little smile.

She knew Dante would never do anything like that. He was a gentleman and he wouldn't force a girl do something she doesn't wants to do. She knew it, but she wanted to hear it from him. And now that she did, she calmed down.

"Come on, let's see how good is Amy at hacking" Dante smiled and they went after the teens.

Soon they got the part where the vase was. It was a bigger room and above it was a sign 'Mayan culture'. The room was full with Mayan writings, little things they were using, vases, pots, earrings, other jewelry, replicas how the Mayan people looked like, replicas from their everyday life and similar things.

Sophie was done with her job, just like Lok, and she was admiring the room and all the things inside. When they were here before she couldn't pay attention to anything but to what Dante told her to.

Amy connected Dantes Holotome to the security alarm of the vase, trying to turn it off.

"Lok, when you hear the 'beep' take the vase" Amy told him, not looking up from her job. Lok nodded and walked over to the vase. Just as Amy finished saying it, there was a slight 'beep'.

Lok reached for the vase as Amy told him. Amy looked confused at the Holotome and than at the alarm. She didn't saw the little light, but the Holotome was showing that she didn't turn off the alarm. She actually didn't do anything.

But if she didn't do anything, how could it turn off on its own? She looked at Lok who was reaching for the vase. He almost took it when Amy realized that the alarm is still on.

"NO!" she yelled at him.

Lok let the case go and pulled his hands away, but as he did so the vase fell down and broke. Amy closed her eyes, waiting for the alarm to go on and contact the police. On her great surprise, it never happened.

"What have you done?" they heard someone yelling at Lok. As they turned around, they saw Destiny running to the broken vase.

"Do you know how old this vase was? And what meaning it had in the Ancient Mayan culture? This represented their greatest warrior Enki!" she screamed at Lok and kneeled down beside the shards.

"It's not my fault! Amy yelled at me!" Lok complained.

"Destiny?" Dante looked at her with surprise.

"So you turned out the alarm" Amy said with amuse.

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked, still surprised.

"I'm working on research about the warrior Enki. This vase was sacred to the Mayan people. I asked the museum to borrow it, but they denied, so I came to see it. But now it's completely ruined" she said with sadness.

She was touching the shards, when she saw the amulet.

"What is this?" she asked and reached to pick it up.

"Don't touch it!" Zhalia yelled at her, but in vain.

As Destiny touched the amulet, she bonded with the titan inside it. A dark light appeared around her and suddenly all lights went out.

"What was that?" Sophie asked.

"The alarm system switched on. I think the guard woke up" Dante said as the team gathered.

No one saw what happened a second before the lights turned off, except Zhalia. Destiny changed because of the titan. Her hair went darker and her eyes started to shine as she felt the titans power. Zhalia wanted to tell Dante what happened, but this was the wrong time to do so.

"We have to get out. And quickly" Dante said and they all nodded.

"Come with me. I know a shorter way" Destiny said and started to run.

"What's with the vase?" Lok asked, remembering how she freaked out because of it.

"Screw it. Who cares" was her short reply. Lok looked after her confused.

"She's weird. First she almost bites my head off, and now she says screw it?" he wondered.

"She changed" Zhalia shortly replied him.

"Come on team, we have to follow her. We must get out" Dante said and run after Destiny. All of them did that, except Sophie.

"It's a pity for the vase" she said and walked to the shards.

"Findshape" she said the spell and the vase was repaired in a second.

She smiled with satisfaction and run after the others. Destiny led them down some stairs and into a large room. She run to a door and tried to open them.

"Where are we?" Lok asked as he looked around. He saw mummies, dinosaur bones, old furniture, animals, replicas and similar stuff.

"This is the storage room. Here are the things the museum doesn't needs at the moment. And through this door they bring in the new stuff. But it's locked right now" Destiny explained and pointed at the door she was trying to open.

"It was our last chance to escape" she added.

Zhalia stepped to the door.

"Farslip" she whispered and the door went open.

"Here you go" she said victoriously and went out.

"How did you do that?" Destiny was confused. Zhalia was pleased to see her confused.

"And what now?" Sophie asked and shrugged when they were outside.

"We're going back to the hotel and get our stuff. Than we get home to Venice with the first flight" Dante said and started to walk the hotels way.

He wasn't angry, but he wasn't pleased either. They just failed a simple mission and lost a titan.

The others went after him, but Destiny took the other way. Zhalia saw it and grabbed her arm.

"Au! Let me go!" Destiny complained and tried to get out of Zhalias hand.

"Where do you think you are going?" Zhalia growled at her.

She knew they can't leave the girl alone with the titan. It took over her, Zhalia was sure about it.

"Home. Where else should I go? Wait for the cops to catch me?" she said and made Zhalia release her.

"You took the titan so you're coming with us" Zhalia said without any hesitation.

She knew that Des might be dangerous for other people. New seekers without being controlled are always dangerous. Destiny took a step back and took a fighting pose. Zhalia looked at her with anger and did the same.

"Hey, girls. Stop it" Dante said and stood between the two.

"Destiny, Zhalia is right. You bound with the titan and became a seeker. You don't know how to use your powers and I don't want to leave you to discover them on your own. You must come with us" Dante explained her.

Destiny left the fighting pose and looked at him with a flirty smile.

"Alright, I'll come with you. But only because you are the one who asked me to do so" she said and went after the others.

Zhalia looked after her with a killing look.

"Be nice to her Zhalia" Dante reminded her.

"Of course I will" she said sarcastically.

They went back to the hotel and Dante reserved six tickets to Venice.

"Alright people. The plane leaves in two hours. Pack your stuff and let's go" Dante said.

Amy remembered that Destiny doesn't has anything with herself, so she went to Dante.

"I'll go with Des to her place so she could get some of her stuff. I am already packed" she said.

"Alright. Just hurry up" Dante said and Amy and Destiny went out. Dante was packed too, so he was in Zhalias room to keep an eye on her.

He found that she's behaving weird from the moment they met Destiny. He didn't want any trouble, so he was making sure she will stay in her hotel room. While Zhalia was packing her stuff, she was growling and muttering something like 'And when he finally admits I was right, it will be too late'. Dante was a bit confused because he didn't know what is she talking about, but he didn't wanted to ask anything. They all got their stuff and went to the reception.

Before Amy left she promised to take care of paying for the rooms and she told them to wait for her there. As she promised, she was there.

She was standing there with a guy. He was holding her in a tight hug, while whispering something into her ear. He was a handsome guy, as tall as Dante, with black hair and big light blue eyes. It was obvious he's from a rich family.

They were standing not far from the team, so they could hear good when he kissed Amys forehead and said on Russian: "Ya budem skucha' po tebe".

Amy only hugged him even tighter.

"Goodbye Amy" he added and he placed a sweet little kiss on her lips.

"Do svidaniya Alex" Amy said and kissed him one more time.

They hugged one more time and Amy went to her team.

"Let's go team" she said and they went out of the hotel. Destiny was already waiting outside. All together they went to the airport.

While waiting for the plane, Zhalia stepped to Amy.

"Was that Alex?" she asked with curiosity.

"U-huh" Amy nodded.

"He's a really handsome guy. No wonder you like him" Zhalia admitted.

"You like him?" Amy teased her a bit.

"No. But I'm just saying that you two look cute together. And he's obviously more than only a friend" Zhalia grinned.

Amy blushed a deep red shade.

'Gate H5 for Venice is open. The plane is taking off in 30 minutes' they heard through the loudspeaker.

The team got up and they went on the plane.

Dante went first and Amy last. All the time while being in L.A. she felt like someone is watching her. That feeling increased here on the airport. She knew someone was watching her, but she was trying to ignore it. She didn't want Dante to know anything about it. He would freak out because of it. She shook her head and went in.

In the moment she disappeared in the plane, a guy in a long black cloak took out his phone and dialed the only number that mattered him right now.

"The girl is gone. She's going back to Italy. I wasn't able to bring her to the Lord. I'll keep on watching her" he said and put the phone away.

He growled as he realized that he will be punished for his mistake. He didn't even have the opportunity and fulfill his Lords orders. As he looked at the place where Amy stood a few minutes ago, his red eyes started to shine with determination.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Now, to tell me what do you think about it, push the little blue button under the story and write it down! Thank you!<strong>


	6. Betrayed

**Hello my dear readers. Amy Ravenheart is back on duty ^^ I hope you didn't got ready any knifes, swords, bombs or anything against me ^^' I know, I know, it's more than a month from the last time I updated... Sorry to make you wait so long. I hope you will accept my apology and not send your ninjas after me XD**

**So, enjoy the long awaited chapter and tell me what you think about it :D**

* * *

><p>After a really long flight, the team got home. It was near 11 am when they got to Dantes house. As they approached the front door they saw a note pasted on them.<p>

Zhalia remembered what happened the last time they got this kind of note. She took a deep breath and went to take off the note. Before she took it off she looked at Amy.

"Just for the record, if it's one more note from another vampire saying he will kill me I will take you by your hand, take you to that vampire and leave you there" she made it clear and took the note into her hand.

Amy just gave her a weird look. Zhalia looked at the note and started to laugh.

"Dante, it's for you" she turned around and gave him the note with a smile.

"How do you know?" he asked taking the note.

The note was titled for 'Dante the player'.

"Montehue" Dante said and shook his head. Amy looked over his shoulder and started to laugh.

"Amy, shut it" he said with a strict voice.

Amy went away from the group and went on laughing. Dante only made a face. Sophie tapped his shoulder and he turned around to face her.

"Lok and I are going to my house. See you guys later" she said and the two teens went away.

Zhalia looked at Dante to tell him she's going to her apartment. She opened her mouth to say it, but Dante was faster.

"I don't care what is your excuse again Zhaal. You're staying here" he smiled. She smiled back and lightly nodded.

"And you two as well" he said to Amy and Destiny.

"Thank you" Des said with a flirty smile.

Zhalia only rolled her eyes because of this and went into the house. They put their things down and Dante went into the kitchen to take some juice. Amy went after him to help him, leaving Destiny and Zhalia alone in the room.

"So, Des, why were you so interested in the vase?" Zhalia started the conversation.

"I didn't want the vase, I wanted the amulet" Des answered without looking at Zhalia.

"U-huh. So why did you wanted it?" Zhalia was curious.

"For the same reason I want Dante. For myself" she grinned at Zhalia.

"And you know what? I always get what I want" she leaned closer to Zhalia. Zhalia was angry and ready to hit her, but in that moment Dante came in with Amy after him.

"Hey girls. Having a good time?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure" Zhalia said sarcastically and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Dante looked at her.

"To my room. I don't feel comfortable here" she answered and went away. Dante looked after her and only shrugged.

Zhalia went to her room, took her clothes off and went under the shower. She let the cold water run as she held back a scream. She needed to calm down from what Des told her. She was really pissed and if Dante wouldn't have come in she would hit Destiny as hard as she can. Zhalia leaned against the wall with her hands, letting the cold water run down her body. Step by step she made the water a bit warmer, but not too warm. She never liked to take a shower with hot water. When she felt calm and not willing to beat the crap out of Destiny, she stepped out of the shower. She took a big white towel, wrapped herself into it and went to her room.

"Zhalia" Amy called her before she reached the room. Zhalia only sighted.

"Yes?" she asked without turning to Amy.

"I know Des can be a real pain in the butt, but give her some time" Amy said with an apologetic voice. Zhalia turned to face her.

"This is all new to her. You were surrounded with titans and seekers from your childhood, but she wasn't. Give her some time to get used to it. Just remember how I was behaving" she smiled a bit.

"Maybe you're right. I'll come down later, ok?" Zhalia said with a fake smile.

"Alright. See you downstairs soon" Amy said and went away.

Zhalia went into her room and lay down on the bed. She didn't want to get dressed yet, she just wanted to lie a bit around and be lazy. After all, she couldn't let herself do that often. She decided to use this situation and grand herself being lazy. She closed her eyes and felt the air caress her body. It felt good to do nothing and relax on the soft bed.

Suddenly she felt something cold get over her, something dark. She felt its powers, they were strong and ancient. She wasn't able to fight it back. It took over her and started to drain her life energy. The more she was fighting it, the more energy she lost and felt colder and colder. Zhalia was fighting it till she could, but she was too tired. She was already so tired that she fell asleep, while that thing was still draining her energy.

She was sleeping tight when she felt something really warm on her neck and face. After a second it disappeared and reappeared on her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes met a pair of amber ones, which were really worried.

"Zhalia" Dante said and shook her again.

"What?" she whispered.

"God you scared me! I was shaking you and calling you for 5 minutes now! What's going on? Are you alright?" he asked with panic in his eyes and voice.

"I think so…" she whispered, but soon she moaned with pain.

"What is it?" Dante kneeled on the bed beside her.

"I can't get up. And I'm feeling cold" she whispered again.

"And you are really cold. You're skin is almost without any warmth. Let me warm you up" he said with a worried little smile.

"He took the blanket and covered her with it. He lay down beside her under the blanket and pulled her to himself.

"What are you…" Zhalia started to complain but stood silent.

Dante thought that she passed out and he got worried again. He looked down at her face. It was pale, but she was smiling.

"Zhaal? Are you alright?" Dante caressed her face.

"I'm feeling great. You're so warm, and nice, and soft, but you're holding me so good…" she said and nuzzled at his neck.

She realized she said it loud and she blushed. Dante only laughed at this. He was glad Zhalia was feeling alright beside him. Zhalia felt that she's warming up slowly.

She felt the same cold as before, but now she felt it coming from the door. She looked at the doors way and saw Destiny standing there. Destiny's arms were crossed on her chest and she had a killing look in her eyes. They were shinning with anger and hatred towards Zhalia. She gave Zhalia one more killing look and she went away. With her the darkness and the cold went away too, but Zhalia shivered again.

Dante felt it and pulled her into a hug. As he did so the towel Zhalia was wrapped in fell off. Dante hugged her tight and felt he's caressing her bare body. Zhalia felt it too and blushed again.

"Dante…" she whispered.

"Shhh, it's alright. I won't do anything" he promised with a smile.

Zhalia shook her head and wanted to wrap herself in the towel again but Dante didn't let her do so. He took the towel and threw it on the floor.

"Why did you do that" Zhalia complained.

"Cause you're not willing to listen to me. The towel is wet and cold and I won't be able to warm you up if you have it on yourself. It's easier to warm you up while you're naked" he smiled at her.

Zhalia wanted to get up and take the towel, but than she changed her mind. If she would stand up Dante would see her naked, and she didn't wanted that to happen.

"Good girl" Dante smiled and caressed her body. Zhalia gasped as his hot palm slid down her belly and than hips.

"Please, Dante…" she moaned softly.

Dante took that as a sign that she wants him, and he slid his palm over her breast. Zhalia swallowed hard and blushed, feeling embarrassed from Dantes touch. He saw her blush and kissed her cheek. She looked at him with eyes in which he saw a bit of fear. He remembered she's not his girlfriend and that he's going too far with this. He had to show her he's not doing anything against her will.

"Chill it, I'm just warming you up" he smiled at her.

She only nodded again. She was lost in her own thoughts and her body's reactions. Dante went on caressing her whole body while she was fighting with herself in her mind. One side of her wanted to slap Dante and run away, but the other side wanted to let him do whatever he wants and than have her. She wasn't able to decide what does she wants.

Dante was now holding her in his arms, caressing her legs and kissing her neck. He felt his heartbeat become faster, his body warming up while caressing Zhalias.

"Are you feeling warmer?" he asked trying to concentrate on something else and not Zhalias naked body beside him.

"U-huh, a little bit warmer" she answered and wrapped her arms around his neck.

There was no space between them and Dante could feel every curve on her body. He put one arm around her waist, while he was sliding the other on her whole body.

"You have a perfect body Zhalia" he whispered into her ear with want.

"Thank you. You have a perfect body too" she smiled and caressed his six-pack.

In that moment she realized she's ready to give herself to Dante. Her mind was now quiet and her body was ready to feel him. She looked at him with a bit of fear, but she wanted him.

"Dante, I…" she wanted to say something but Dane put his finger on her lips.

"Shhh" he smiled at her.

He knew what is she going to ask him, but he wasn't sure if it's the right decision to make. He knew also she is attracted to him, but this would be a bit too fast for both of them.

"You should sleep a bit. You're tired and you might make the wrong thing" he caressed her face. Zhalia realized that he found out what is she thinking about and she hid her face at his neck.

"Sleep now mia bella" Dante kissed her head while caressing her back. Soon Zhalia fell asleep, feeling safe in Dantes arms.

XXX

Zhalia woke up from the scent of hot coffee and fresh waffles. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Good morning sleepy beauty" Dante smiled from beside her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling at Zhalia softly.

"Hello my savior" Zhalia laughed a bit. She sat up in the bed and looked around again. She was in Dantes bedroom, in his big double-bed.

"Is it already morning?" she asked as she looked out of the window.

The sun was rising lazily over the rooftops, making bright rays dance on the walls. One of those rays was falling on the bed, right beside Zhalias leg. She was playfully sliding her finger over it, making it look like she is painting the ray on the blanket. Dante smiled at this sight. Moments like this were rare to see.

True, Zhalia opened her heart for the team, but she still wasn't sharing everything with them. When she had a bad dream and someone woke her and asked what was she dreaming, she wouldn't tell them. When the team was talking about the past and it was her turn, she only shook her head and stood silent. When they were having fun and playing a game, she was sitting aside and just looking at them. Sophie sometimes told Dante that Zhalia is weird, but Dante always answered that they must give her some time to get used to such things.

As Dante was thinking about this he heard someone call his name. He quickly snapped out of it and looked up at Zhalia.

"Yes?" he answered with a smile.

"What were you thinking about?" Zhalia asked with curiosity.

"Oh, just some random stuff" he shook his head with a smile.

"You wanna tell me?" she asked with a smile.

"Don't you want to eat first? I brought you some waffles and coffee" Dante smiled and pointed at the nightstand. There was a plate with waffles, a hot cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice.

"Wow! It's for me?" Zhalia was surprised.

"Of course it is" Dante smiled at her again. She was quiet hungry, but she was too curious to eat now.

"I can wait. I want to know what were you thinking about. I'm not hungry" she tried to lie.

At that moment her stomach growled in protest. She put her hands on her stomach to silence the growling as she blushed. Dante only laughed at this.

"You should eat before you starve" he said as he stood up and gave her the plate.

Zhalia smiled at him thankfully as she took the plate and leaned against the wall with her back. She was surprised when she felt a soft and warm fabric on her back, and not the hard and cold wall. As she looked at herself she realized she was in panties and one of Dantes shirts. It was a white shirt with buttons, long sleeved and reaching almost till knees. She looked at Dante with shock.

'He saw me naked' she thought with panic.

"Did you dress me up?" she asked looking a bit embarrassed.

"No, Amy gave you the clothes and you dressed up on your own after I went out" Dante answered honestly. Zhalia nodded with relief.

"Eat now. You must be hungry. As you fell asleep around noon you didn't woke up at all till now" he said with a little worried smile.

"I'll be fine now. Thank you" Zhalia smiled.

"When I'm done I'll come downstairs, ok?" she said taking a sip from her coffee.

"Sure" Dante smiled and went out of the room.

Zhalia was eating her breakfast while thinking about what happened yesterday. Now she remembered every single touch, every kiss on her neck and every Dantes look. His hands were touching her body with need, want and passion. Suddenly a thought hit her.

"Oh my god" Zhalia said with widened eyes.

Her mind processed how was she behaving, and she was shocked with than. She was letting Dante touch her naked body! She swallowed hard and blushed.

"What is wrong with me?" Zhalia asked from herself.

"Yeah, what is wrong with you?" Amy repeated the question as she walked into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Except that you're talking to yourself" she giggled and sat down on the bed.

Zhalia looked at her and blushed. Amy took one more sip from her coffee and than focused her eyes completely on Zhalia.

"So, what happened?" she asked with a small smile and lot of curiosity.

"I…um…" the raven-haired girl was thinking how to avoid this theme.

"Come on girl, you know you can tell me everything" Amy said with a smile. Zhalia sighted a bit, but than decided to share it with her friend.

"You know that Dante warmed me up yesterday, right?" she asked. The younger girl only nodded.

"I had only a towel around my body cause I just got out of the shower" she went on.

"Oh yeah, I remember. But I found it on the floor" Amy interrupted her.

"Yes, because Dante took it off me and threw it there. He said it was wet and that he couldn't warm me up like that" Zhalia explained. Amy nodded again.

"Wait! So you were naked in his arms?" her eyes widened.

"Yes" Zhalia said and looked away as she felt her cheeks burn.

"And? What happened?" Amy asked with a grin. Zhalia looked at her and shook her head.

"Oh please!" she looked at Zhalia and rolled her eyes.

"Well, almost nothing…" Zhalia said with a small smile.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Amy started to jump up and down on the bed, still sitting.

"Ok!" Zhalia gave up.

"I was cold so he pulled me close to himself. He was actually holding me in his arms. He was sliding his hot palms over my skin" she said with a little moan as she remembered how it felt.

"Than he held me tight and really close against his strong body. And than he started to passionately kiss my neck while caressing slowly my legs and thighs" she closed her eyes to enjoy the memory even more. Than she sighted deeply and blushed a really red shade.

"Amy, I was ready to give him myself. I was ready to have sex with him" she said with a desperate voice. Amy's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. She was blinking in disbelief.

"Than what the hell were you waiting for?" Amy asked at last.

"He stopped me. He knew I want him, but he stopped me from going on" Zhalia said with relief in her voice and eyes.

"Girl, do you really want to sleep with him? Are you ready for it?" Amy asked a bit worried. She knew Zhalia isn't a one-night-stand type of girl.

'She needs a real relationship, with a guy who will take care of her and look after her' Amy thought to herself.

"No! I don't want to sleep with him! I mean, he's a great guy, but…" Zhalia protested. She liked Dante.

Actually, she loved him; she loved someone for the really first time and she was afraid from it. She was too scared to tell him, she was afraid he will reject her and make fun of her emotions.

"So, what happened really yesterday?" Amy asked with a gentle voice.

"I don't know. The way he touched me, how he kissed my neck with his hot lips… It just felt so… right" Zhalia sighted.

Amy tilted her head aside and rose and eyebrow. Zhalia saw the look in her eyes and knew what will she say next.

"Zhalia, you're so in love with him. And he loves you too!" Amy said gesturing with her hands. She said exactly what Zhalia thought she will say.

"What are you waiting for? Let your body decide and give in! Do it and enjoy it!" Amy said calmly.

'Maybe she does needs a one-night-stand' she thought to herself.

"It's easy for you to say! You're a player! You go out in a club, find a good looking guy, lay him and the next day you don't even know his name!" Zhalia said complaining. Amy shrugged.

"Well yeah" she agreed.

"I'm not like that. It's not that I can't find a good looking guy, but…" she bit her lip.

"I was never with a…"

"Amy!" Dantes voice interrupted Zhalia in the middle of the sentence.

Now Amy was the one who sighted. She pointed to the door, asking Zhalia if it's ok if she goes.

"No problem. Go" Zhalia only smiled at this. Amy nodded and went out of the room.

"Coming!" she yelled to Dante.

Zhalia laughed a bit. She went on eating her breakfast while thinking about Dante.

'Why did I enjoyed his touches and kisses so much' she wondered, feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

After she finished her breakfast she went to her room and dressed up. She went downstairs, cleaned the dishes she used and went into the living room.

"Zhalia" Dante said with a happy voice and jumped up.

He walked over to her and placed his palm on her neck. Zhalia put her palm on his as she wanted to move his, but she didn't. It simply felt too good to ruin it.

"Are you feeling better?" he whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I'm feeling great" she answered as she caressed his hand on her neck.

Dante smiled and caressed her neck. Destiny looked at them with disgust and anger. Amy didn't notice Des, she was focused on Dante and Zhalia. In a moment Zhalia looked at Amy and saw her grinning. She blushed and took a step back. Dante lowered his hand and followed with his eyes where did she look a moment ago. He turned around and saw Amy grinning. He blushed a deep red shade too and turned away from his protégée. Amy started to giggle, which made those two blush even more.

They sat down and started a conversation with Amy and Destiny. Dante sat down in his armchair and was waiting for Metz to call them. Metz knew about Destiny, but he was too busy at the moment. As the conversation went on, Dante became quieter and he was talking less and less. Suddenly Amy started to laugh as she looked at him.

"What is it?" Zhalia asked confused.

Still laughing, Amy pointed in Dantes way. Zhalia turned to see why is Amy laughing so hard. Dante was sitting in his armchair. His head was tilted to the right, his eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and calm.

"He's sleeping" Zhalia said surprised.

"No wonder. He was beside you the whole time. He went away only to make you breakfast" Amy smiled at her. Zhalia smiled at Dante with a gentle smile.

"Maybe he's cold" she said with a bit of worry.

"Nah. He's a fire seeker" Amy shook her head.

The rest of the day was quiet peaceful. At least for Amy and Dante. Amy was in the gym, practicing her spells and calling out Ravenheart. Dante was peacefully sleeping, not aware of the things going on in his living room between Destiny and Zhalia. From the second Amy went away, Destiny started to mock Zhalia.

She was or saying something rude or teasing her about Dante. A few times she spilt her drink on Zhalia, pretending she's sorry. Zhalia was really angry and she was near to hit her, but she knew that it would wake Dante, so she calmed down. When Zhalia came back from the kitchen she gave Des a killing look, which made her only grin. She avoided to walk in front of Des, she might spill her drink over her again. Destiny saw that and got angry. She quickly thought about something and smiled in an evil way.

When Zhalia was walking by the armchair Dante was sleeping in, Des stepped closer and kicked Zhalias leg out. As she did so, she hurried out of the living room, not looking what happened next. As she did that, Zhalia lost balance. Zhalia tried not to fall, but it all happened too fast. She lost balance and in the next second she felt that she's lying in Dantes lap. Her head was on his right arm and legs were on the arm of the armchair. She looked up at Dante. Dante was holding her in his arms and he looked at her surprised.

"Sorry, I fell" Zhalia apologized and tried to stand up. Dante wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"It's fine. I love to be wakened like this by a beautiful girl" he smiled his charming smile.

Zhalia giggled a bit and looked at him with shinning eyes. Meanwhile Destiny was standing in the kitchen, looking with hatred at Zhalia. Amy walked into the living room and saw those two together. She only stood in the door, crossed her arms on her chest and waited to see what will happen next.

Dante and Zhalia didn't notice her, they were too busy exchanging looks. Dante was holding Zhalia in his lap caressing her arm and smiling at her. Zhalia was holding her palms on his chest and smiling at him, while her eyes still shinning like stars.

'He has feelings for me!' she thought to herself and her heart started to beat faster.

As she looked away for a second she saw Amy standing in the door. She didn't pay much attention to the younger girl, but she decided that it was time to get up. She sat up, but Dante didn't let her stand up.

"Dante" she said a bit complaining, but she smiled.

"Just one more minute" Dante begged her. She only smiled and put her head on his shoulder. All the time she was sitting in his lap, Dante was trying to make a new step with her. He was thinking of a way how to tell her his feelings. He wanted to tell her he loves her and kiss her.

"Zhalia…" he said not looking at her. He was afraid she will see on his face what does he wants to say, and he was scared of the feeling that she might say no to him. Zhalia sat up and looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile. Her lips were really close to his. She had tempting, raspberry colored lips which looked soft and begging for a kiss. Dante felt like they are calling him to taste them.

He leaned in as to kiss her, not thinking about anything but how to taste her lips. Zhalia noticed the movement, but she didn't react at first.

'This is it!' Amy thought to herself and smiled in a satisfied way.

Zhalia leaned in as well, waiting and craving for Dante's lips to touch hers. She never really kissed a man in her life. The only thing she did was accidently kissed a guys edge of his lips, but it was on accident. This was something else, something special for her. Dante brushed his lips against Zhalias and he could feel her shiver with anticipation. He leaned more in to feel her lips more and to make this little teasing a real kiss.

"Hello guys" Metz greeted them with a grin.

Zhalia gave a little scream as she got surprised. She quickly jumped up from Dante's lap and blushed. Dante blushed as well and looked away from his mentor. Amy growled and face-palmed herself.

"Hey Metz" she stepped in so he could see her.

"Oh, hello Amy" Metz greeted her with a smile.

"You have the worst timing I know" she said to him in a strict voice.

"You two, talk" she pointed at Dante and Metz.

"You, come with me" she grabbed Zhalia and pulled her upstairs.

Dante only looked after them, feeling sorry he didn't have the chance to even start the real kiss he wanted to give Zhalia.

"So…" Metz looked at him with a grin. Dante only shook his head.

"Please, don't… I didn't do anything" he explained with sorry in his voice.

"I only leaned in, but you appeared" he added and made a face.

"Next time do it in your room and loch the door" his mentor laughed.

At the same time Amy pulled Zhalia into her room. Zhalia sat down on the bed. Amy stood in front of her with her hands on her hips, tapping with her foot.

"What?" Zhalia blinked at her. Amy started to grin.

"No! Don't!" Zhalia said and looked at her threateningly.

"Come on! How was it?" Amy jumped on the bed beside her.

"It was nothing! He didn't do anything!" the older girl was explaining. Amy only raised an eyebrow.

"Alright… He touched my lips with his" she smiled.

"It was great" she sighted at the memory of the short meeting of their lips.

Amy laughed a bit. They were talking for some time before they came to the theme Zhalia didn't want to talk about.

"How are you going along with Destiny?" Amy asked.

"Do you want to know?" Zhalia asked with a sarcastic voice. Amy tilted her head.

"Let's see. Oh yeah! She made me fall into Dante's lap, she was mocking me the whole day and she spilt her drink on me seven times!" Zhalia rolled her head. Amy burst out laughing.

"Not funny! I'll hit her if she does any of those again!" Zhalia was pissed.

"Calm down. She's just having fun" the younger girl was trying to calm the older one.

"Can't she have fun in another way?" Zhalia shook her head. Amy thought for a moment.

"Good idea!" We're going out tonight!" Amy cheered.

"Good idea. Have fun" Zhalia lay back on the bed.

"You're going too" Amy said casually.

"No" Zhalia answered casually as well.

"Dante is coming too"

"How do you know?" Zhalia turned to her.

"He loves to go out" Amy said with a smile. After some arguing Zhalia gave in.

"But you won't leave me alone with her" she pointed towards the door. Amy only nodded.

"And you won't leave DANTE with he" she said with a killing tone.

"Oh… Can it be that you're jea…"

"NO" Zhalia cut her off. Amy burst out laughing again.

"Hey girls" Dante came in. Amy looked at Zhalia and than at Dante.

"Metz said he's too busy at the moment, so he can't take care of Destiny. We will take her to him tomorrow" he explained and shrugged.

"You're going out with us tonight" Amy cheered.

"Um, no" he said casually and leaned against the door.

"Zhalia is coming too" Amy grinned. Zhalia looked at Dante with hopeful eyes. Dante looked at Zhalia.

"Well if you want me to, I can come" he shrugged.

Zhalia smiled and nodded, while her eyes were shinning.

"We're going in an hour" Amy clapped her hands and run to Destiny to tell her the news.

"I'll go and find something to wear" Zhalia stood up.

"Good idea. I'll do the same" Dante nodded.

They went into their rooms to get dressed. Amy and Destiny did the same. When Amy was done, she walked over to Zhalias room to see how is she doing. As she walked in, she raised and eyebrow.

"Girl, what are you doing?" she asked when she saw Zhalia in the same clothes she was during the day.

"I don't know what to wear! It's not so easy for me to find something" Zhalia shrugged and sat down on the beds edge.

"Oh come on, just take something sexy" Amy said casually.

"Like you?" Zhalia raised an eyebrow. Amy was wearing dark purple tank top, a really short black shirt and black stilettos.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Amy tilted her head aside a bit.

"Nothing… it's just… um… too short" Zhalia smiled a bit. Amy only giggled.

"Ok, so no skirts for you. Let me see what kind of jeans do you have" she said and sat down.

Zhalia took out three jeans and threw them on the bed.

"This one" Amy pointed on the blue skinny jeans. Zhalia nodded and put away the other two. Amy jumped up, went to the wardrobe and started to look for something.

"Get those jeans on till I find something good" she said from the inside of it. Zhalia did so and waited for her.

"U-huh! Found it!" Amy said and walked over to her raven haired friend.

"Here" she gave her a black top.

"But it's too short" Zhalia complained. Amy rolled her eyes.

She walked over to the wardrobe, took another shirt and threw it on Zhalia.

"But this doesn't has straps" she complained again. Amy growled a bit at this.

"Just wear it" she said and went back to her room to take her bag with the make-up.

Till than Zhalia took off her shirt and got on the one Amy threw on her. She walked over to the mirror to see how it fits her. It was a black strapless shirt which was sticking to her body, showing her feminine curves even more.

"And now sit down" Amy said as coming in again.

Zhalia did so, not too happy when saw what Amy has in her hands. She sat down and waited for Amy to be done with her. She was still, but she wasn't sure what will Amy do to her, and it was making her a bit nervous.

Amy new Zhalia doesn't likes too much make-up so she decided for something sexy, but still not too much and obvious. That's why she put on her the basic stuff: black eye-liner, silver eyeshade, black mascara and a cute lip gloss.

"Perfect" Amy smiled and stood up. Zhalia checked it in the mirror and smiled too.

"Thank you" she hugged Amy.

"Anytime" the younger girl answered and stood up.

She walked away and tossed black stilettos on the floor in front of Zhalia.

"And with this it will be a great look" she smiled. Zhalia wore them and stood up.

"Come on, we're leaving in 10 minutes" Amy took her hand and led her out.

Dante and Destiny were outside already, waiting for them. Destiny was wearing a tight, short and open black dress. She was standing next to Dante, flirting with him and trying to make him want her. He was feeling uncomfortable, but he was flirting too.

He was wearing jeans and a black T-shirt, nothing special. He looked casual, but Zhalia was still attracted to him. As Dante saw her, his eyes widened and his heart started to beat faster. He completely forgot about Destiny and Amy, he couldn't look away from Zhalia.

"You look amazing Zhaal" he stepped to her and put his arm around her waist.

"Thank you" Zhalia answered a bit shy and smiled while her heart was threatening to jump out from her chest.

"Let's go people" Amy brought them back to reality. They started to walk after her: Destiny after Amy, and after Destiny Dante and Zhalia, hugging each other.

"Where are we going?" Zhalia asked after some time.

"To a place you will all like. To Nox" Amy answered and went on walking.

"No way we're gonna get in" Dante shook his head. Amy said nothing, she just went on walking.

Soon they were in front of the club. Amy made a motion with her finger for them to follow her. She went to the entrance door, directly to the guy who was the security guy.

"Sorry, you can't go in" he said and blocked the way, standing in front of the door. Amy leaned close to him and whispered something into his ear. They guy smiled at her in a flirty way and moved out of the way.

Dante and Zhalia looked at each other with surprise. They learnt that Amy is flirty and sometimes even bitchy, but they were surprised by this move of hers. Dante was a bit curious what did Amy told the guy, but he decided that he better doesn't know everything about his vampire protégée.

Amy showed them at the door and let them go in. She smiled one more time at the guy and than went after her friends.

The club was dark, but the lights which were moving in the rhythm of the Latino music were allowing people to see a bit. Destiny got lost on the dance-floor, while Zhalia went with Amy to say hi to a friend, but when they got there Amy lost the sight of her friend. Dante went to take a look around.

"Let's dance" Amy grabbed Zhalia and they went to the dance-floor. At first Zhalia didn't want to dance, but soon she changed her mind and relaxed, allowing herself to dance in the rhythm of the fast song along with Amy.

Dante was looking for Zhalia now; as he looked around the club he didn't see anyone familiar. He wanted to dance with Zhalia, but he couldn't fine her. He couldn't see much because the lights weren't so bright now, and the smoke wasn't helping him either.

Destiny saw Dante looking around and she decided to get him tonight. She walked over to him and put her palms on his chest.

"Hey Destiny, have you seen Zhalia?" he asked, still trying to catch Zhalia.

"She's busy flirting with guys" she said in a bitchy way and brushed the hair away from her neck.

Dante was shocked when she said that about Zhalia. He realized how beautiful Zhalia is and that lots of guys want her, but he was disappointed when he heard that she's flirting with others.

'It is her right to do so. After all, I never told her how I feel so she can't know' he thought to himself.

Now he was thinking how to forget about Zhalia.

"Wanna dance?" Destiny asked, not giving him time to even think.

Without answering Dante took a step back. He was surprised by her actions and how calmly she told him the news. She didn't like his reaction, so she squeezed her body against his.

She leaned in and kissed him, all the time swinging her hips and rubbing her body against his. Dante put his palms on her hips and tried to push her away, but she didn't let him. He wasn't answering her kiss, but he still felt his body react and his need wake up in him. Destiny slid her palm on a sensitive place and gently started to rub. Dante felt the need take over him, but he didn't mind. He broke the kiss and pulled Des close to himself.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked a bit rough, but he kissed and than bit her neck.

"Because I want you" Destiny moaned into his ear. He slid his hands on her ass and grabbed her.

"Than let's go" he growled into her ear and pulled her out of the club, holding her wrist.

Zhalia saw Dante kissing Destiny's neck and than leaving with her. She looked after them and felt tears gather in her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked who is bothering her now.

She was ready for a fight with whoever it was, but when she saw who it is, she calmed. It was Amy.

"He's an idiot to behave like this" she shook her head.

"Yes he is" Zhalia said and swallowed hard. Amy saw how sad Zhalia got from all this stuff with Dante. She took out a napkin and dried up Zhalias tears.

"Let's drink" she took Zhalia by the hand.

"Let's" Zhalia agreed with her and went with her. They went to the bar and ordered vodka shots.

"Cheers" Amy said and drank up a shot on ex.

Zhalia looked at her with disbelief, but she did the same. As she felt the drink slide down her trough and burn she shivered.

"Hello pretty lady" a good looking guy stepped to her. Zhalia looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Alex!" Amy jumped at him and hugged him tight.

"Well hello Amy" he smiled and hugger her back.

The guy had dark red hair which was reaching down his back and darker red eyes. Zhalia found his eyes hypnotizing.

"Amy, who is your beautiful friend?" he smiled in a charming way at Zhalia.

"Alex, this is Zhalia, my teammate. Zhalia, this is Alex. A good friend of mine" Amy introduced them to each other.

"Ciao bellisima" Alex stepped to Zhalia. He caressed her cheek while he checked her out.

"Aren't you two together?" Zhalia asked a bit confused. Amy gave her a killing look. Alex leaned to Zhalias ear.

"People aren't allowed to know that Amy and I are together. It would be a scandal. So I'll just pretend to do something with you until we get out of the club" he whispered into her ear and nibbled on her neck.

Amy giggled at the sight of Alex nibbling on Zhalias neck. She knew Alex isn't thinking anything serious. He was just messing around, as usually. Amy took one more shot and pushed one into Zhalias hand as well. Zhalia drank it up automatically, thou she made a face after it.

"No, no, no. Don't drink that" Alex took the glass from her.

"Alex, let her" Amy scolded him.

"What's your problem girl? Are you too drunk?" Alex asked, stopping her from talking one more shot.

"No. I'm too sober" she answered.

"In that case, let me help you get drunk" he said and kissed Zhalias neck.

Zhalia was a bit shocked, but she didn't pull away. She only closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Alex looked at Amy. She only winked at him and formed the words 'THANK YOU' with her lips. She knew Zhalia needs someone to comfort her now, and she was sure that Alex would never use her. Alex turned to the bartender.

"A bottle of Blacky" he smiled.

"I don't think that's strong enough" Zhalia protested a bit.

"Believe me, when we get to the bottom of the bottle you won't know what you're doing" Alex assured her.

"Alex, I'll give you a task now" Amy smiled at him.

"What is it?" Alex smiled at her charmingly and daring her to do something with him.

"Make her drunk" she giggled and went away to the dance-floor.

Alex looked at Zhalia as the bartender brought the bottle of drink.

"I hope you agree with Amy" he grinned.

"Sure" she smiled and took the bottle. She opened it and gave it to him.

"You first" she said. Alex took a few gulps and gave the bottle back. She took some good gulps as well.

Alex hugged her around waist and pulled her close. He started to kiss her neck, teasing the skin there like that. Zhalia wasn't fighting it, she simply gave in.

"You don't mind?" Alex asked with surprise.

"No, not really. I kinda like it" she smiled. She wasn't lying, she really enjoyed the hot kisses on her skin.

"Come with me" he said and pulled her with himself. They went to the dance-floor and started to dance. Alex wrapped his arms around Zhalias waist, while she put her arms around his neck. They started to dance in the rhythm, rubbing and grinding against each other.

Alex was kissing Zhalias neck, while she was gasping and moaning with need and pleasure.

xxx

Meanwhile Dante and Destiny got to Dantes house.

Dante pushed Destiny against the entrance door, kissing and biting her neck. She run her hand into his hair as she captured his lips again. Dante pulled away from her.

"What's your problem?" she asked a bit surprised and angry. Dante only took out the keys from his pocket and unlocked the doors.

"Let's go in and have some more fun" he grinned and spanked her ass.

He was actually doing everything to avoid kissing Destiny. He never kissed a girl, except when he really meant it, and that was really rare. Destiny only smiled at him and led him in, holding his hand.

She took off Dantes shirt and caressed his chest, while he was licking and sucking on her neck. He slid his hand down her body and stopped on her leg. Slowly he inched up while grinning. He finally slid his hand between her legs and teased her as she moaned. Suddenly Dante moved his hand away.

"No" Destiny complained.

"Don't worry, there will be much more of this and other stuff as well" he said taking off her dress.

She gasped when he almost ripped it off of her. Des slid her hands down his sculpted body and unzipped his jeans. Dante pushed her down on the couch.

"What is this for?" Des asked smiling.

"You will feel it soon" he said and kneeled between her legs. He leaned down and bit her neck again. She moaned as she felt his hot lips on her excited skin.

Dante reached pack into his pocket and took out a condom.

"This will be a long and hot night" Destiny grinned as she pulled him closer.

TBC...

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's all for now my dear readers ^^ I hope you liked this chap :) tell me what do you think about it and tell me what you think about Destiny ^^ and i want to know what is your idea of what will happen in the next chapter.<strong>

**See you till than :***


	7. A little game

**Hello dear readers ^^ I gave my best and typed as much as I could. It would be on earlier if I wouldn't have lost the whole document... But now I typed it down again, I hope you will all like it :) And now you will see that Dante isn't so bad as most of you thought. And there will be some more about Alex in the following stories. Yes, I said STORIES *grins* Oh, and Destiny isn't a child, she's 20 years old ^^**

**So, read and enjoy ^^**

* * *

><p>"Alex, it's time to go" Amy approached him at last.<p>

Alex was standing in a dark corner of the club. He was standing with his back to Amy, facing the wall.

"Alex" Amy called him again.

"What?" he turned a bit to face the girl. As he did so, Amy saw who was standing in front of him.

Zhalia was leaning against the wall with her back, having her arms around Alex's neck. She looked drunk. Alex was having his arms around Zhalia's waist, while kissing her neck and caressing her arm.

"What's going on?" Amy asked with a little grin on her face.

"Nothing, we're just having some fun" the red-haired vampire grinned back at her.

"Come on Alex, we must take her home. She's too drunk" the younger girl said and gently pushed Alex away, hugging Zhalia around the waist and trying to get her home.

"Let go Amy, I wanna stay. I'm feeling good now. Let me have some more fun with your pretty friend" Zhalia complained and wanted to get back to Alex, but she couldn't even move cause she was feeling too dizzy.

"You have to go home. I'm gonna get killed cause of you" Amy said and led her out on the cold air. Alex went after them.

"Let me help you" he said and hugged Zhalia around the waist.

She put her head on his shoulder and let herself go so he could lead her wherever he wants to.

"Where does she lives? Or will we lead her to your place?" Alex asked after some time.

"She lives with our team leader. I mean, she doesn't lives there, but she has a room there, so we'll take her there so she wouldn't be alone in her apartment" Amy explained walking beside him.

It wasn't easy to lead Zhalia, especially cause she was walking really slow and falling over her own feet. After a long and slow walk they got in front of Dante's house. Zhalia was now barely walking, and it was impossible that she will be able to walk up the stairs in this condition. Alex picked her up bridal style into his arms and Zhalia put her head on his chest, almost falling asleep.

"Should I carry her in?" he asked when they went up the stairs and they were in front of the entrance door.

"No, just put her down. She will find her way. I don't want Dante to wake up and find us putting Zhalia into her bed all drunk. He would kill me" Amy shook her head wildly, but soon regretted it as she felt really dizzy from the motion and the alcohol in her system. Alex opened the door and put Zhalia down.

"Good night" he smiled charmingly and kissed Zhalia's neck. She only smiled at him and than turned around and went in, closing the door after herself.

"And what now?" Alex asked from Amy hugging her around the waist.

"I think I'll go to bed" she smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of Zhalia. She really needed to have some fun and forget about her problems" she added and caressed his face.

"Anytime sweetie. But she didn't want to do anything… She was only hugging me and letting me to kiss her neck. But when I wanted to kiss her for real or touch her, she pushed me away from herself" Alex made a face.

"Well yeah, she's not like me" Amy grinned at him.

"You're such a little player" he said with want in his voice and pushed her against the wall.

He placed his lips over hers and started to kiss her, demanding more from her, what she gave him with joy. He broke the kiss and started to kiss and bite her neck, while his hand was traveling up her leg and under her skirt.

"Alex, not here!" Amy complained but smiled.

Alex took her by the hand and they went to the street. Amy stopped him and kissed him passionately but sweetly.

"Damn! I really needed this… Your friend isn't a kisser, she's a teaser" he grinned and kissed her lips. Amy started to laugh a bit.

"I'm both. Wanna see?" she asked teasingly.

"Sure. I'm so glad that your apartment is empty right now" he grinned and they disappeared in the streets.

xxx

At the same moment Zhalia was standing in Dante's living room, trying to remember how to get into her room. She couldn't find the light switch, so she was walking through the dark room. She was somewhere in front of the couch when she fell over a chair. She gave a little scream as she hit the hard floor. The light in the hall suddenly went on.

"Zhalia?" a male voice called her.

"Huh?" Zhalia answered.

She sat up on her legs and looked around. Suddenly Dante kneeled down beside her.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine" she answered rude when she recognized him.

"Go back to Destiny and have some more fun with her" she added and tried to get up, but she fell back on the floor.

"We didn't do anything" Dante said and shook his head.

"Yeah, sure" Zhalia said with anger. Dante only sighed deeply. "Ok, it was like this" he started to explain.

_**Xxx Flashback**_

Dante pushed Destiny down onto the couch.

"What is this for?" Des asked smiling.

"You will feel it soon" he said and kneeled between her legs. He leaned down and bit her neck again.

She moaned as she felt his hot lips on her excited skin. Dante reached back into his pocket and took out a condom.

"This will be a really long and hot night" Destiny grinned as she pulled him closer.

Dante went lower with the kisses as his hand slid on her thighs.

"More" Destiny moaned with want.

Dante got back to her neck, but he didn't had the time to bite as Des caught his lips into a passionate kiss. He pulled away from her, breaking the kiss. He couldn't do it, he didn't want to kiss a girl he doesn't like. He didn't like it and he never did it. It was kinda a rule for him and the kiss reminded him of the only woman he likes, Zhalia.

He shook his head and stood up.

"What is it again?" Des asked confused.

"This is wrong. I don't want this" Dante explained and shook his head again. Des's eyes widened from the surprise.

"Are you insane?" she almost screamed at him.

No guy ever rejected her, and Dante was a really handsome man which every girl would want to sleep with. Dante picked up her dress from the floor and threw it on her.

"Sorry" he said with a sad voice. Destiny took her dress on and went out, slamming the door after herself.

Dante sat down on the couch.

"I can't do it… I don't want to do it…" he said to himself. Deep inside he was a bit sorry, but he couldn't make himself sleep with another girl.

From the day he saw Zhalia he started to have feelings for her. At the beginning it was just attraction, after it was a crush which he was hoping will stop with time, but with time it only grew into love. He had to admit it to himself; he was really in love with the Dutch woman from his team.

"I will tell her what I feel, sooner or later" he told himself and slowly went upstairs into his room.

_**Xxx Flashback end**_

Dante told her what happened, except the part where he decided to tell her how much he loves her. He pulled Zhalia up and helped her sit down on the floor.

"And how do I know you're not lying to me?" she asked as she closed her eyes to stop the dizzy feeling.

Dante reached into his pocket.

"See?" he showed her the same condom, still in the wrapper.

Zhalia took it from him and looked at it, like checking if it's really closed. An idea hit her drunken head and she took it with a smile, without thinking of the consequences.

"Great" she grinned at Dante.

She remembered what happened the day before and she decided to tease Dante a bit and see how far he can take it. Dante blinked at her. Zhalia climbed into his lap and started to move her hips.

"Zhalia…" Dante moaned as he felt the moves in his lap.

"Wanna play?" Zhalia asked with a sexy voice.

She hugged him around the neck and started to move with more passion in his lap.

"This feels great" Dante moaned as he felt the need rise in him again, but this time it was the real thing.

This time it was Zhalia, the one woman he wanted. Zhalia gasped and her eyes widened as she felt something hard rise in Dante's lap. She leaned to his neck and kissed it gently.

"Do you want me?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yes" he growled into her ear and pushed her down on the couch. He kissed her neck with hot kisses, biting her and leaving little red marks on the places of his teeth.

"Not here" she complained and pushed him away.

He stood up and waited for her to do so as well. Zhalia stood up and went the stairs way with unsure steps, but soon she fell.

"Zhalia!" Dante kneeled down beside her.

"I'm fine" she shook her head and stood up. She was barely standing, cradling left and right.

Dante grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. He leaned in to kiss her, but soon turned away. Zhalia smelled like alcohol, like a lot of alcohol.

"Zhalia, where have you been? You're damn drunk!" he asked a bit angry.

"In the club" she answered in a drunk, cheeky way.

"With whom?" he went on with the questioning.

"Amy…" Zhalia bit his neck after saying her vampire friends name.

"I'll punish her later" he muttered to himself.

Zhalia slid her hand between his legs and he gasped as she started to massage him there.

"Don't start if you don't want to finish it" he moaned into her ear.

"I want to finish it" she licked his lips and giggled.

Dante licked his lips and felt the sweet taste of Blacky. He picked her up bridal style and stood up.

"Will you take me?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him.

She was too drunk to realize what is she doing, and at the moment she didn't even cared. Dante only smiled at her and took her upstairs into his room.

He gently put her down into his bed, on the soft pillow and under the soft and warm blanket. He gently kissed her forehead and thou he wanted to stay and keep what he told her (that he will take her), he started to walk away. Suddenly Zhalia grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Go to sleep" he smiled at her.

"No. Have me as you wish" she moaned.

Dante only shook his head, but Zhalia put her palm on his most sensitive spot and started to rub him.

"Zhalia stop it…" he pushed her hand away, but she put it back and rubbed him with more passion.

Her moves made him shiver with want and pulse in his underwear, while he started to feel dizzy and loose balance. Now he felt like he could explode every moment.

Dante took off his shirt and jeans in less than a minute, staying only in his boxers. He leaned down and bit her neck again, now leaving a little blue mark there. His hand slid under the blanket. Than is slowly slid to her breast and finally to her waist.

The next couple of minutes he used to take off her shirt and jeans. Zhalia wasn't fighting him back, she was just lying in the bed in front of him while he was stripping her. The alcohol in her was working too fast, especially that she never drank this much.

When Dante was done with taking her clothes off, he leaned down to her and Zhalia kissed his neck. She was doing that to Alex all night long, kissing and gently biting his neck. She didn't want to go further with Alex, but she wanted to do so with Dante.

Dante's eyes widened and started to shine as he looked at her, being only in her bra and panties.

"Really pretty" he smirked and got into the bed beside Zhalia.

Zhalia crawled into his arms and started to caress his strong body. Dante took her into his arms with joy, and her every touch sent little shivers down his spine. He felt them like electricity on his skin, but it was still a pleasant feeling.

He slid his palm under Zhalia and undid her bra. In less than a second it was off of her and somewhere on the room's floor. She wasn't really aware that she's only in panties in Dante's arms, who was only in his boxers.

"Are you sure about this?" Dante whispered into her ear and bit it gently.

In response the young Dutch woman slid her hand on his black boxers and smiled at him. Dante only grinned and his hands slid down her body. He spread her legs with ease and positioned himself between them.

While smirking lightly he took the laced edges of her smooth panties into his hands, pulling them down.

TCB...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now :) I hope you liked it ^^ you shouldn't think anything bad about Dante. or should you? ;) You'll have to wait till the next update :D let me know what do you think about this one till than :)<strong>


	8. Ti amo

**The new chapter! I know it took a long time, but at least it wasn't a month, right? :)**

**Warning, sexuality somewhere in the middle of the story. Thou it's not the kind you will be interested in :P**

**There is a surprise in the story! Actually, two, but the main one is about our fav couple :D**

**Give me a review about how you find the surprises ^^ Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Dante slowly started to wake as he heard someone moaning silently beside himself. He turned on his back and opened his eyes. It was dark in the room, so he had to wait a bit till his eyes get used to it.<p>

After some time his eyes got used to the dark, and he turned his head to the right from where he heard the moaning a minute ago.

He was a bit surprised when he saw Zhalia lying on her side, with her back turned to him. Slowly he remembered what happened the last night. He crawled close to her, put his arm around her and started to caress her tummy.

Zhalia growled a bit, but than she stood silent. Her stomach was hurting her after all that alcohol from yesterday and Dante's touch made it hurt less, so she relaxed and went on sleeping. Dante smiled and nuzzled at her neck.

Soon he fell asleep again.

Xxx

As the sun started to rise, Zhalia started to wake.

She moved a bit towards the beds edge, but she couldn't get out of it. Something was pulling her back into the bed, literally.

She stood still, trying to remember how did she came home and what happened during the night, but the headache wasn't really helping. She looked around in the room, and realized that it's completely unfamiliar to her.

Dante woke up as he felt her moving in his arms. He moved completely to her and kissed her neck while caressing her body.

Zhalia's eyes widened as she felt that. She didn't know where she ended up and she got nervous. Actually she almost started to panic, but she managed to calm herself a bit.

"How did you sleep sweetie?" she heard a familiar voice from behind herself.

She quickly turned to her other side (thou it wasn't as quick cause of the pain in her every muscle) and saw a familiar face.

"Dante" she said with relief.

Dante smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back, glad she's safe and not in an unknown guys bed.

"How do you feel? You had some good rest?" Dante asked kissing her hand, which he was holding in his.

"My head hurts" she complained and put her head down on the pillow beside his.

"Poor girl" he kissed her cheek.

Zhalia sighed softly. Dante put his hand on her waist and caressed her skin with his hot palm. She realized she's naked again and blushed deeply. Before she could ask him why, he spoke.

"You were great the last night Zhaal. I didn't know you will rest so shortly and than wake up so quickly" he grinned and kissed the edge of her lips.

"What?" she blinked at him with confusion. She didn't know what is he talking about.

"Yeah, it was great. You were moaning in such a pretty way. True, in the beginning it went a bit harder, but after it everything went just great. You were a bit fighting back and playing like you don't want it, but than you gave in and enjoyed it all" he said with a lazy, sexy smile.

Zhalia sat up in the bed, covering her body with the blanket. She was shaking her head as she realized what Dante is talking about.

"How?" she asked in disbelief, staring at one place.

"Well, you started to tease me and when I wanted to stop you, you wanted more, so I gave you what you were craving for" Dante smiled and caressed her back.

"But… But…" Zhalia was shocked.

_'It can't be possible! Why did he do that? Did he realize I was a virgin?'_ she thought to herself.

She couldn't believe that Dante used her, especially when she was drunk. He was never that type of guy. He was never abusive with her, never hurt her, and now suddenly he did this to her, without any thinking. She was shocked, but slowly she started to forgive him for what he did.

After all, she loved him and she didn't have anything against him. The only thing that bothered her was that she didn't remember her first time. She thought all the time that she isn't ready for it, but obviously she was. She looked at Dante and wanted to ask him about something, when some idea hit her head.

"Dante, did you… you know… used a…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"No, you didn't let me. You took it away from me when I went to open it. When I asked why, you said it's safe without it cause you're on the pill" he said casually and shrugged.

Zhalia opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn't. She felt sick and like she could faint every moment. She was ready for anything, but this.

This meant that she got pregnant from him, and she really wasn't ready for that. She turned pale and her hands started to shiver.

'What now?' she asked herself.

Her eyes filled with tears and she wasn't even bothering to stop them. Dante saw what was going on and he started to feel guilty.

"Zhalia…" he put his hand on her shoulder, but she just shook it off.

"Leave me alone" she cried and curled up her legs, hugging them and hiding her face.

She thought about her future, how will she end up alone with an unwanted child, how Dante won't admit that it's his and leave her behind. Suddenly pictures from her past hit her, and she couldn't take it anymore. Her head was still hurting and she was hangover, so her thoughts weren't really clear, but her fear took over. Fear that she will end up like most poor Dutch girls did back in her country, alone on the streets with a child.

Now Dante felt really sorry for what he did and his guilt grew even more in him. Zhalia was crying bitterly while Dante was trying to calm her.

"Hey, it's ok" he hugged her.

He wanted to tell her how sorry he was, but the words stopped in his throat.

"No it's not ok! I slept with you and I don't even remember cause I was drunk, you used me for your own selfish purposes, and I'm now pregnant, and you won't admit the child as yours, and no one will believe me, and I will end up alone on the streets again. I don't know what to do…" she yelled at him and than sobbed.

She tried to move away from Dante, but he didn't let her, he pulled her closer to himself. Zhalia put her head on his shoulder and hugged him, still crying.

Dante felt so bad cause of this, he had to tell her the truth.

"I'm sorry Zhaal, I shouldn't have lied like this to you. I'm sorry sweetie" he admitted and pulled her into a tight hug.

"What?" Zhalia looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"We didn't sleep together. Nothing happened" he said and dried up her tears.

"But you said…"

"I lied. I wanted to teach you a lesson, but now I realize it was the stupidest thing in my life to do" he interrupted her in the middle of the sentence and apologized with sorry.

Zhalia was confused and her brain couldn't take all of it in so quickly. She put her head on his shoulder again and tried to calm down and think straight.

Her head felt like it's going to explode and she was feeling dizzy. It was more than obvious that she's hangover.

After around 10 minutes she calmed, thou she was still sobbing from time to time.

"I won't get drunk ever again" she broke the heavy silence.

"Good. And I won't lie to you ever again" Dante answered and hugged her tight, pulling her to himself.

They were hugging for some time before Zhalia pulled away a bit.

"Um, Dante?" she looked at him and blushed a deep red shade.

Dante only looked at her with curiosity, trying to figure out why is she blushing now.

"If nothing happened between us, why am I naked?" she asked with confusion and curled up more between the blankets.

"Because I just couldn't say no to the chance to caress your bare body again" he grinned at her mischievously.

She only looked away, feeling her cheeks burn even more, if it was possible at all. The blanket started to slip down her breasts so she made a sudden move to stop it, but soon she regretted that she moved at all.

"Ouch" she said and quickly put her hand on her head, like that would help to stop the pain.

"What is it?" Dante asked concerned, although he knew the answer.

"My head hurts badly, every part of my body hurts and I feel dizzy and sick…" she complained.

"Poor girl. Get dressed and I'll help you get rid of the pain, ok?" Dante suggested.

Zhalia only nodded and went to get up from the bed, but stopped.

"Would you mind?" she said and looked at Dante. At first he was a bit surprised, but when he realized what is she talking about, he nodded and turned around.

Zhalia got up as quickly as possible (considering that she was hangover) and slowly walked out of the room, swinging her hips while walking.

As she wasn't paying attention to Dante, she didn't noticed when he turned after her and checked her out from behind.

'Really nice' he thought to himself and smiled.

Zhalia went to her room, took a quick shower and got dressed. She went to the kitchen to have a glass of water or something. Dante was already there, standing behind the bar with a grin.

"You didn't" Zhalia gave him a scolding look, holding her head.

She knew that grin. She saw it a couple of times when she accidentally left the bathroom door open when going to shower, or when he went into her room while she was dressing or similar situations.

"I didn't what?" he asked still grinning.

Zhalia only frowned. She didn't really mind it, she was only angry cause he peeked when she told him not to. Dante gave her a charming smile, the one of a kind only he has.

He couldn't stop smiling after he saw her naked, walking out of his bedroom. He was now kinda sorry nothing happened between them the last night, but he quickly changed his mind when he remembered her reaction.

'It's wrong to do it like that. If it's really meant to be, it will happen' he tried to convince himself. Zhalia looked at him with curiosity.

"You have a really pretty body. I enjoyed the sight of it" Dante admitted.

"You're a real jerk sometimes" she shook her head, making him laugh.

"Thank you" he said with a sarcastic tone.

"You became sarcastic" Zhalia smiled.

"It looks like I have to stop spending time with you" he grinned. Zhalia shrugged a bit.

"If you want to" she grinned back.

She knew he's not serious and that he loves to spend time with her, as much as she loved to spend time with him. Dante's eyes widened a bit, but when he saw that she's grinning he smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, now let's get to business. We have to make you sober" he smiled.

"I'm not drunk anymore" she said complaining.

"But you're hangover. It's almost the same. The only difference is that you know what you're doing and your senses aren't so dead" he explained and walked over to the fridge.

"How do you know all that?" Zhalia asked with surprise.

"Hey, I go out too, you know?" Dante smiled, still looking for something in the fridge. He took out tomato juice and Worchester sauce and put them on the counter.

"How will a sandwich help me?" Zhalia wondered.

Dante laughed lightly. It was a sound Zhalia loved to hear, and most of the time she made him do it. He went on taking stuff from the fridge, which was stocked full

The last thing he took out was a bottle of vodka. He closed the fridge and put the bottle beside the sauce and the juice. He looked at Zhalia and smiled.

"Want some?" he asked and looked at the bottle.

Zhalia took a few steps back and shook her head.

"No! Never ever again!" her eyes widened.

"Smart girl" Dante grinned.

"I'm not a girl" she protested.

Dante looked at her with curiosity and with a bit of sneakiness.

"Than what are you?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"A woman" Zhalia said and looked into his eyes.

"U-huh. And what makes you think you're a woman?" he asked again.

"Hey, I'm not a sixteen-year-old girlie, ok? I'm an adult woman" she answered, ready to prove him.

He knew she will do so, and he decided to hear her argument.

"Prove it" he grinned and leaned against the bars counter.

"As I said, I'm an adult woman. I'm 21 years old" she gave her argument.

"That doesn't mean much. And I still consider you a girl. Are you married maybe?" he asked suddenly.

"What? Hell no!" she said with shock.

"Ok. Do you have kids maybe?" he asked again, making her get even more shocked.

She only shook her head.

"Good. If I may say, thank god" he smiled.

Zhalia giggled a bit, which made Dante even happier. It was rare to hear her giggle, but he loved it.

"Ok, and the last question. Are you having sex?" he asked with a flirty and sneaky smile.

Zhalia thought for a moment and that looked him into the eyes.

"I don't think I must answer that one. And I won't answer" she said with a bitchy smile and showed him her tongue.

Dante only grinned at her.

"And you just proved me that you're still a girl. I won" he said with a satisfied smile. Zhalia shook her head with a smile and showed him his tongue again.

"So you will call me a girl till I get married or I get kids?" she asked, curious about the answer.

"Or when you'll have sex. And as I see, it was quiet a long time ago" he grinned again.

Zhalia only blushed a deep red shade and looked away.

_'If I wouldn't know for sure, I would say that she's a virgin. But it's impossible, she too beautiful. I'm sure about it'_ Dante thought about it and looked at Zhalia with a smile.

_'If he would only know that I'm still a virgin'_ she thought to herself and smiled back.

Dante turned around, took a shaker and put it on the counter. Into it he put some sauce, vodka, tomato juice, lemon juice and a bit of pepper. He mixed it all up together and poured into a glass, which he then put in front of Zhalia.

She looked at it with disgust. He saw it and started to laugh.

"Not funny Dante. I'm not going to drink it" she said with attitude and shook her head heavily, but soon regretted it.

Her head started to hurt badly again. She almost fell on the ground, but Dante was already beside her, holding her by the arm.

"Your head?" he asked and gently caressed it.

"U-huh" she admitted painfully

Dante made her sit down at the bar and gave her the glass to drink up the liquid from it.

"I won't drink it" she complained and pushed the glass from her mouth when Dante put it there.

"It will chase your headache away. You will feel much better" he started to convince her.

"You promise?" she looked at him with puppy eyes, looking a bit concerned.

"I promise" he smiled softly. Zhalia sighed and took the glass into her hands. She sniffed it and made a face.

"It smells like tomato vodka" she muttered.

"Remember, the faster it gets down the faster you'll feel good" he reminded her and laughed a bit.

He watched his teammate take a sip of the drink. As she did so and felt the taste, she almost spit it out, but controlled herself and swallowed. She shivered and made a face. She looked at him like asking if she really has to do it.

"I know, it tastes horrible. But you must drink it up girl" Dante pushed the glass to her lips again.

She closed her eyes and in a few gulps drank it up. As the drink reached her stomach she put down the glass and put her hand in front of her mouth.

"I'll throw up" she complained and trembled heavily.

"Calm down, you won't throw up. You need to rest now, come on Zhaal" Dante hugged her around the shoulder and led her to the living room.

They sat down on the couch beside each other. Zhalia felt really sick now, and she wanted the feeling to go away, but she didn't know how.

Dante saw her condition and pulled her close to himself, caressing her belly gently. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying Dantes fingertips caress her painful stomach.

The feeling was great and really enjoyable so she relaxed beside him and soon fell asleep. She had a soft and silky dream; she felt like floating on clouds and she felt like everything was soft and silky around her.

Meanwhile, Dante was sitting beside her, still caressing her belly with his fingertips. He enjoyed this as much as Zhalia, especially cause he could hold her in his arms, as he always wanted to. He slowly started to fall asleep as well, when suddenly the entrance door opened. He looked the doors way and saw Metz standing there.

"Metz" he said with some surprise, but with a lot of joy.

"Hey Dante. What's up dear boy?" his mentor greeted him and walked over to him.

He was always like a father to Dante, and he considered him his own son. When he saw Dante caressing Zhalia's stomach he smiled, full with a warm feeling.

"Is that what I think?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know. What do you think it is?" Dante asked a bit confused.

He kissed Zhalia's head and went on caressing her. Metz smiled and pointed at his hand with which he was caressing Zhalia's stomach. Than he made a gesture with his hands like drawing a big stomach in front of himself, a pregnant woman's stomach.

Dante recognized what Metz is trying to say. He thought Zhalia was pregnant from Dante.

"No!" he shook his head quickly.

It wasn't that he didn't wanted children or that he didn't wanted children with Zhalia, because he did, but he simply wasn't ready yet.

"But you're caressing her stomach" the older man looked at the younger one with a questioning look.

"Yes, but only cause it hurts her. I'm trying to ease it for her a bit" the russet haired man explained.

"Hm, pity" Metz shrugged.

Dante raised an eyebrow, which made his mentor laugh hard. He sat down near his 'son'. They were talking for some time before Metz made a face.

"What?" Dante asked when Metz did that.

"Were you drinking?" Metz asked in a scolding way. Thou Dante didn't do it, he felt a bit guilty cause of Metz's tone.

"No I wasn't" he said with a hurt face. Metz saw his expression and apologized.

"Sorry Dante. I'm still overprotective towards you. It doesn't really matter that you're an adult, I'll always try to keep you safe" the older man said with a gentle tone now.

He really loved Dante. He was the son Metz never had, and he wouldn't survive all those years of sickness if it wouldn't be for Dante. Dante smiled softly.

"I know Metz. And I don't mind it at all" he answered with a little smile.

"So, why do I feel alcohol?" Metz asked and looked around.

"Amy made Zhalia drunk the last night. She was really hangover today so I gave her a Bloody Marry to get sober. As you see, the process is still going" Dante explained and shrugged.

Metz nodded with understanding.

"When I find Amy she's so dead" Dante added and shook his head.

"She's in her apartment if you're interested" Metz laughed a bit.

"That's good. Do you have something for her to do?" Dante grinned a bit. Metz only nodded.

"Let me guess, paperwork" Dante smirked.

"Exactly. And if I remember right, the last time I did it was..." Metz started to count in his mind.

"Hm, I don't even remember when!" he laughed.

"At least she will learn not to mess around like this" Dante laughed.

**Xxx Meanwhile in Lok's dorm room **

**(A/N: WARNING! Sexuality in this part)**

Lok was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling and talking to Amy on the phone.

"So it was a good night, huh?" he asked with a smile.

"It was great! And guess where I am right now?" Amy giggled.

"Um, home maybe?" he tried to guess.

"Nope. In Alex's bed. He's still sleeping" she said and Lok heard how she kissed Alex's cheek.

"Aww, sweet!" he said with a smile.

"We planned to go to my apartment and Metz called me where am I, so I said in my apartment. But than Alex wanted to go to his apartment and I didn't had anything against it" she giggled again.

"Now seriously Lok. When will you talk to Sophie? Or even better, when will you get her into your bed?" Amy asked grinning.

There was a long silence before Lok found the words how to answer her.

"I'm not like that! First I'll have to talk to her. Than we will see what will happen next... "he answered with a shy voice.

"And I know you're grinning!" he added. Amy burst out laughing at his last sentence.

"Lok sweetie, you can't stay a virgin for ever!" she said still laughing.

"I won't… I will loose it… one day…" he said blushing.

"You're blushing like Hell, aren't you?" Amy asked laughing her ass off.

"No…" he said with a weak voice.

"Ok, you know what? I'm giving you a week. If you don't loose it in a week, I'll make you loose it" she said calmly.

"Um… I don't know what to say…" Lok said with his eyes widened.

"Nothing. But I will ask you in exactly 7 days did you had sex. If not, you will" she grinned again.

"Um, fine with me. I suppose…" he shrugged.

He knew Amy already slept with a guy and that she's not a virgin. He knew that she's hurrying him to sleep with a girl as well. The only thing he wasn't sure about was if she will really keep her promise, and how will she keep it.

"Good boy. But don't run away" Amy giggled.

_'I won't. I'll fly away on Kipperin'_ he thought to himself. He wanted to say something, when someone knocked on his door.

"Amy, I'll call you back. Someone is knocking on my door" he said standing up.

"Ok. Call me later. Bye" she said and they hung up.

Lok put the phone on his night-table and went to open the door.

As he opened it he saw a good looking woman in a short dress. At first he didn't recognize her.

"May I come in?" she asked with a little smile. He recognized her voice and looked at her face.

"Destiny" he said with a surprised voice.

"Who else you little silly?" she laughed a bit.

"Please, come in" he said and closed the door as she walked in.

"Sit down" he offered.

That's when he realized that the room was a mess. He was sleeping on the couch and he wasn't expecting visitors this early, so Destiny caught him unprepared.

"Thank you" she smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Do you want to drink something?" he asked with a little innocent smile.

"No, thanks" she shook her head and put one leg over the other. Lok's eyes widened.

"Sit down. I won't bite" Des said with a sexy smile, but thought the other way.

As Lok walked over to sit down, she checked him out. He was wearing only P.J. pants and nothing else. When he sat down she drew closer to him.

"You have such a nice body" she said as she caressed his arm first, and then his stomach. True, he didn't have such muscles as Dante, but he was good looking as well.

"Um, thanks" Lok was confused.

"So, how can I help you Destiny?" he asked in the most innocent way he could.

It was kinda obvious that Destiny was attracted to him, but Lok still couldn't decide if it's for real or that he's just imagining it to himself.

"I think I'll just show you, ok?" she asked and caressed his chest.

"Ok" he shrugged. She got up, went to the door swinging her hips, locked them, and went back to Lok.

In a swift move she leaned down and kissed him. Lok was surprised by her action and he froze down. He was completely lost. She stood upright again and gave him a questioning look.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked a bit angry.

"Sorry… I just…" he started to explain but looked away. She realized what is it.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked with a smirk. He looked at her with wide eyes and blushed.

"Let me help you in that case" she grinned and knelt above his lap.

Lok froze down again; he was completely shocked and surprised. Destiny sat completely down, hugged him around the neck and started to move her hips. Lok felt the sweet pleasure catch his body on flame and his face turned red.

"Please Destiny, this is wrong. Stop it" he asked quietly.

"No, it's not wrong. You must experience this. After you feel this sweet pleasure, you won't ask for anything else but this" she grinned and rubbed herself against him with more strength. Lok silently moaned as he felt his passion awaken.

He put his palms on her hips and forced her to get even more into his lap.

"Look, your body is craving for more" Destiny smiled as she felt a bulge form in the boys lap.

She started to caress his chest and softly moan. Lok felt like the room suddenly heated up. His head was heavy and the room was spinning from Destiny's motions and moans. He wasn't sure what should he do next. Suddenly Destiny stopped and stood up.

"Hey" Lok complained a bit.

"You like it?" she asked with a bitchy smile. He admitted with wild nodding.

"Do you want me to go on?" she asked. He nodded again.

"I'll teach you lots of things. But first get into the bed" she smiled.

Lok obeyed and in a second he was in the bed. Destiny crawled beside him with a little smirk. Lok was gasping with anticipation.

She settled herself on top of him and started to kiss his chest, while slowly caressing him with her fingertips. Lok was taking every kiss with a moan as his body shivered from the sudden onslaught of this sinfully sweet pleasure. Without warnings she stopped again. Lok looked at her with desperation in his eyes.

"If you want to stay a virgin that this is the best moment to stop" she grinned in an evil way.

"No! Please don't stop now! Please!" he was begging her.

He didn't know why he said that. He wasn't sure if this will be a good idea or not. He only knew that this is the best feeling he ever felt in his life. Destiny looked at him with a naughty smile and kissed down his stomach.

Lok grabbed the sheets as she pushed down his pants and boxers. He started to think that this maybe isn't the thing he wanted, but her next move made him forget everything about this idea.

Her lips traveled on an intimate and sensitive place and he couldn't hold back a loud moan. She only giggled. He put his hands on her head and pushed her lower, forcing her to feel him more.

Lok gave a little cry and closed his eyes as the sudden heat hit his intimate area. Hot pleasure flew through his body and head, making the room spin round and round, filled with his moans.

**Xxx Back to Dante's house**

Zhalia slowly started to wake up. She felt warm and comfortable, despite the fact her head was on something hard. Without any warnings a hand reached to her neck and it was placed gently there. She felt fingertips caress and tickle her neck and she giggled a bit.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Her chocolate colored eyes found a pair of amber ones.

"Hey" she smiled at Dante.

"Hey" Dante smiled back.

Zhalia looked at the pose she was sitting in and she got surprised by it.

She was lying on the couch with her side squeezed against Dante's side. They were covered with a blanket, while Dante's arms were wrapped around her waist. She felt really comfortable like this. She looked up at him and stood breathless.

His lips were close to hers, too close. She bit her lower lip and arched up to kiss him. Dante realized her plan and leaned down to make it easier for her to reach him. That's when Zhalia realized what is she doing and she thought about a way to get out of this situation quickly. She saw Dante leaning in, but she felt that someone else is in the room as well.

Quickly she moved her lips a bit to the right and placed a sweet kiss on Dante's cheek. He smiled, but he felt disappointed.

"This was sweet" they heard Metz say with a chuckle.

Zhalia looked at him with surprise. She did felt that someone is in the room, but she wasn't expecting him.

"Are you alright Zhalia? You look pale" he said when he saw her face.

"Some fresh air would be good for you. Maybe a walk" he suggested.

"That's a good idea. We should do that" Dante agreed with his mentor.

Zhalia only nodded lightly. Metz stood up and offered his hand to help her stand up.

"Now you two go for a walk and have some fun" Metz smiled when they went to the door.

"Take good care of her Dante" he added and looked at him in a meaningful way.

"I will" Dante nodded. They went out on the street and Metz said goodbye.

"Where now?" Zhalia asked as she looked around.

"We can walk beside the water if you want to. Or go deeper into the city. I'm fine with both" Dante shrugged.

"Let's go beside the water" Zhalia cheered like a little girl and clapped her hands.

The water in Venice reminded her of her home, Rotterdam. Maybe there weren't much happy memories from there, but she always loved the water.

Dante liked how happy she looked now. He took her by the hand and smiled at her.

Zhalia blushed a bit, but she actually liked it. She wasn't even thinking about letting his hand go, she wanted to hold it more than she wanted anything else. She felt comfortable with holding his hand, happy and safe.

The weather was good, not too warm and a gentle breeze was making them enjoy the time together even more.

They were slowly walking beside the canals as the sun started to set down. Dante looked up at the sun and than at the water. All the time while walking with Zhalia he was thinking of a way to tell her his feelings. Whenever he thought he gathered the strength to tell her, he opened his mouth but soon closed it, having second thoughts about it.

As he looked at the water he remembered something.

"Do you want to see something nice?" he asked from his companion, wanting to share a special moment with her.

"Sure" Zhalia answered with a smile.

"But what is it?" she asked with curiosity.

"You will see" he smiled his charming smile and led the way, now holding her around the waist like she was his girlfriend.

Soon they were at Canal Grande.

They went to the middle of a bridge and Dante turned Zhalia to face the sunset. Her eyes widened as the sight of the sun made her experience a whole new sight. Before she didn't liked to be in Venice, but this sight made her change her mind. She fell in love with the city.

The sun was half down, but its reflection in the water made it look like a perfect circle. A perfect, flaming and shining ball which was burning the water and making rays and beautiful sparkles dance everywhere you look. The sight warmed both Dante's and Zhalia's hearts, making them feel completely fulfilled and happy. They were simply standing on the bridge and staring at the magic which was going on in front of them.

Before they realized, the sun went to sleep and little starts took its place, shivering on the dark-blue sky, making company to their sister, the bright full moon which was shining down on the young couple standing under it.

Dante stood behind Zhalia, wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his warm lips on her neck. She got surprised by his action, but she put her hands on his and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth she was receiving from his body.

"Did you like it?" he whispered into her ear.

"It was beautiful" she whispered back with a smile.

"It was, but not as beautiful as you are" Dante admitted with a gentle voice.

Zhalia turned around with her whole body to face him. Now Dante gently pushed her against the railing of the bridge, still holding her around the waist.

Zhalia automatically put her hands around his neck, not thinking about it at all. Now she felt his hot and strong body against hers and she blushed a deep red shade. Dante caressed her red face and smiled.

"You're so beautiful Zhalia. You are the most beautiful woman I ever saw" he was whispering into her ear.

Zhalia eyes were shining with happiness and her heart was skipping some beats. She opened her mouth to ask something, but stood silent. She wasn't sure if she should say it first or Dante.

Dante leaned to her neck and kissed it gently. He felt insecure, especially because he really loved Zhalia. He didn't want to make a bad move and scare her away. He looked into her eyes and smiled. For a moment Zhalia forgot how to breathe.

Dante looked at her tensed. He tried to see on her face what does she thinks.

"Ik hou van jou" she said and smiled, fastening her hands around his neck.

Dante wasn't sure what it means, but he had an idea about it.

"Ti amo Zhalia" he said and placed his lips over hers.

At first Zhalia was shocked and surprised, but than she relaxed and closed her eyes. Dantes lips slowly moved on hers, tasting her as he traced his tongue over her lower lip. He felt little sparks dance all around them. Zhalia felt her legs shiver and she pulled closer to him. She moved her lips with his, enjoying the new feeling awakening in her. She wasn't really sure if she's doing this the right way so she let Dante take complete control over her. She didn't regret it. It was a great and beautiful feeling. Dante stopped with moving his lips and at the end he gently parted his lips from Zhalia's.

He looked at her waiting for the reaction, whatever it will be. A little scream, a cry, a running away from him, a hug, a caress… And maybe a slap. But it never came. Instead of it, Zhalia smiled at him with a lot of happiness.

Without any warning she leaned back to him and placed her lips over his, just like he did a few moments ago. He took the kiss with relief and joy.

It wasn't like the one before. This was a sweet and innocent kiss, but it was full of love. When they broke the kiss Zhalia put her head on Dante's chest, while he put his head on Zhalia's head. They hugged each other tight and smiled.

Before they could do anything or say something to each other, Dante's phone rang. He made a complaining voice and took it out. He looked at the phone and than at Zhalia.

"You should answer it. Maybe it's important" she smiled at him after she saw that the incoming call is from Metz. He only nodded and answered.

"Hello?" he said and smiled at Zhalia in a soft way, still holding her around the waist.

She blushed a bit again and placed her head on his chest again.

"Why?" he sounded disappointed and a bit confused when he heard what Metz said.

"What? But why?" he asked with worry, no trace from the previous smile.

Zhalia got a bit worried and looked at him with a confused look.

"We're coming" he nodded with determination and put his phone away.

"What's going on?" Zhalia was confused.

"Metz called. It looks like Destiny lost it completely. She's attacked Montehue and a couple of other seekers and took their most powerful titans. She's still attacking seekers in the headquarters. We must help them" he explained quickly.

Zhalia only nodded.

"I knew she is only trouble" she muttered as they started to run.

Dante and Zhalia were running in the headquarters way while the big, bright moon was shining above them, feeling a sad end is near.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now my dear readers :)<strong>

**Sorry for making cliffhangers all the time, I just love getting reviews and I do so when you're waiting for the next chapter *evils smile***

**So, the next chapter is the final chapter where a lot of action will be going on and some things will change.**

**Till than tell me what you think about some parts, especially the Dante x Zhalia part and Lok's part, with h****itting the little blue button under the text ^^**


	9. All good at last

**And here it is finally! The last chapter of this story! Enjoy and review it please ^^**

* * *

><p>Amy was racing down the street, trying to get as fast as possible to the HQ. She was thanking silently to Lok that he trained her to run this fast.<p>

Metz called her before, explaining what is going on in the HQ and what happened to Destiny. He didn't tell her about him being hurt, but she already noticed the pain in his voice, so she knew Des attacked him as well. He told her he called Dante and Zhalia as well, for backup.

She knew exactly what that meant. Zhalia would surely start a fight, and win of course, but she might hurt Des badly. It wasn't Destiny's fault she was like this, Amy knew it.

"I should have noticed before. She would never behave like this" she scolded herself

A memory hit her suddenly.

_Xxx Flashback_

_"Alright, she will do it" a tall, dark haired vampire said to his friend._

_Amy looked at him with shock in her eyes._

_"Are you sure she can do it Angelus? She doesn't seem like someone who will do it" the other one asked, looking at Amy. Angelus looked at her as well._

_"She will do it" he decided, not asking her opinion._

_"No I won't!" Amy said suddenly and took a step away from him._

_She learnt that if she disobeys Angelus's orders she will be punished, but she didn't want to do as he said._

_"Just a moment. I have to talk to her" Angelus said and grabbed Amy's arm roughly._

_He pulled her out on the little street and pushed her against the wall._

_"If I say you will do it, you will do it!" he yelled at her._

_"No! I won't do that! I can't kill a human!" she screamed back at him._

_"You did it before, you will do it again" he growled. Amy just shook her head._

_"No. I won't" she answered with determination._

_She knew this was the stupidest things to do, but she had enough of killing people. Angelus made her kill people who were on his way, and now he wanted her to do the same, but this time he would get money for it._

_Amy shook her head again and closed her eyes. Than came the thing she knew will come when she disobeys, the punishment._

_After Angelus beat her, he left her on the street, hurt and bleeding. She lost her consciousness and after it woke up in the hospital._

* * *

><p><em>Now she was walking down the streets of Los Angeles all alone. It was dark already and she didn't know where to go.<em>

_"How the hell do I always get into these situations?" she asked herself._

_She just came out of the hospital after a week. She decided to leave Angelus for good._

_They didn't have a relationship, but he was the one who took care of her from the moment he found her. Amy felt sick from the thought of leaving his side. She was afraid to leave, to be all alone._

_She was barely 16 years old, but she had to go away. She didn't know the place at all. She came here with Angelus. She was walking around to find a hotel to stay, but she remembered she had no money to pay for it._

_She sat down on some stairs and hugged her legs._

_"Where now?" Amy asked herself._

_She knew only one person, a friend she knew from before, Destiny Dawn. But she didn't know where Des lives. They were friends from before, but she didn't want to disturb her now._

_"Amy!" she heard someone call her name._

_She quickly stood up and looked around._

_"Des" she said as she recognized her friend._

_"Oh my… What happened to you girl?" Des asked when she saw Amy's face._

_It was full of small cuts and scratches._

_"It's nothing…" Amy lied._

_She didn't want to pull Des into all this. She didn't knew Amy was a vampire and she wanted to keep it this way._

_"You're still with that guy, Angelus, aren't you?" Des asked but didn't expect an answer._

_She thought that Amy and Angelus were a couple. Actually, it did look like that, but it wasn't true._

_"He did this to you. Are you ok, do you need to go to the hospital?" she went on worrying._

_"No, I don't have to go there. I just came out from the hospital…" Amy looked away._

_"If I ever see that guy I'll kill him!" Des said with an angry look. Amy only sighed._

_"You don't have where to go, do you…" Des asked, but she already knew the answer._

_"Come on. We're going to my place. You will stay there" she said and pulled Amy with herself by the hand._

_Amy wasn't fighting back, she knew Des will take good care of her. Suddenly she stopped walking._

_"What is it?" Des asked calmly._

_Without any words Amy hugged her tight._

_"Thank you" she whispered silently, like being afraid Angelus could hear her._

_"It's alright" Des hugged her back._

_Xxx Flashback end_

Amy started to run even faster, as fast her legs could take it. While running she looked around to see how many people could see her using spells. The streets were still full with people, hurrying home or just walking around with their beloved ones or friends.

She turned right in the next street and got on a roof with a 'Hyperstride'. She looked around and when she saw the roof she was looking for, she started to run again.

"Shadowspeed" Amy called and in a moment she was at the HQ's roof. With a 'Featherdrop' she jumped off. In less than a minute she was inside the building and down the stairs, running to find her friend.

The hall was dark and empty, making her steps echo all around. She couldn't see anything, so she decided to make it lighter a bit.

"Boltfl…" she tried to call out, but suddenly a Touchram hit her in the stomach.

She flew a few meters and landed on her butt. Quickly she stood up and got into a fighting position.

"Doublespell! Armorbrand! Boltflare!" Amy yelled and a blue barrier appeared around her, while a burning ball appeared in her hand.

It was bright enough and it brought enough light into the hall to see what's going on.

"Amy!" a rough, deep male voice said her name with surprise.

She looked that way and saw Montehue staring at her.

"No, the fucking tooth fairy! What the fuck is wrong with you?" she almost screamed at him.

She let the barrier go away and she sent the bright ball float above her. She wanted to make a step to him, but she realized the pain in her stomach from the hit, and collapsed on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and gasped.

"I'm really sorry. I thought it was Destiny" Montehue apologized and pulled her up on her feet.

"What happened?" she asked, ignoring the pain.

"She tricked us. She pretended to be one of us, and when we weren't expecting it she attacked us" he explained while looking around and listening to every little sound.

"Is someone hurt?" she asked with fear in her voice.

_'She would never do that'_ she thought to herself again.

"Scarlett is unconscious, Metz's right arm is burnt a bit and Guggenheim is hurt badly" he shook his head.

"But what happened?" Amy asked with desperation.

"We can't talk here. Come with me" Montehue grabbed her arm and they run to Metz's office.

They got in and locked the door. There were Lok, Scarlett, Metz, Guggenheim and a few more seekers she didn't knew well.

"Amy!" Lok cheered and run over to her, hugging her tight. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am" she smiled a bit.

"Now, what happened?" she asked and looked at the others. Shortly Metz told her the basic things.

"So, you say she attacked you and took your strongest titans?" she asked to make it sure she got it right. All seekers nodded.

"So she has Bulregard, Metagolem, Lindorm, Gybolg and Enki?" she checked. They nodded again.

"Lok, are you ok?" Amy asked and hugged him again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. She didn't hurt me, I gave her the titan" Lok explained with a small apologizing smile.

"Huh?" she asked surprised.

"It's all my fault. She wanted to see if she can call a strong titan so I borrowed her mine. Than she locked me up and went away" he sighed a bit ashamed.

"Wait, how could she lock you up? You're stronger than she is" Amy wondered a bit.

"Well, she tricked me…" she smiled a bit.

Amy gave him a questioning look. Lok smiled in a goofy way and blushed.

"Oh…" she realized what is he talking about and smiled.

"The point is, you're alright" she nodded.

"Maybe he is, but the rest of us aren't. Who knows who is the next she will attack" Guggenheim moaned with great pain in his voice.

"You're right" Amy sighed heavily.

She started to walk out the office when Lok pulled her back.

"I'm coming with you" he said with determination.

"No, you must stay here and take care of the others. I'll take care of her. It's because of the titan Enki and I didn't notice it. I must help her. That's the least things I can do for her after all we were through together" she answered in a gentle way.

Destiny helped her so much times that she couldn't even count it anymore. She was the one person she trusted completely.

"Alright, but be careful. And please, be nice to Des. Please don't hurt her" he begged her.

"Don't worry Loky" she smiled and run away.

"There is something serious going on in this boy's heart" she said to herself as she realized he was worried for Destiny, and not her. She smiled to herself and went on looking for Des.

"Help!" a sudden scream hit her ear. She run that way.

She was racing through the halls and towards the scream.

It came from the congress room and she sped up even more, knowing she was near. She got there and tried to open the door, but it wasn't moving anywhere. With one strong kick she succeeded to open them up.

"Boltflare" she called the bright orb and calmly walked in.

She saw Destiny looking at her with evil black eyes. Tersely was lying on the floor shivering heavily, while Bulregard was growling at him and showing his big and sharp teeth.

"Destiny, stop it!" Amy asked her approaching slowly.

"Oh, you're trying to talk to my host I suppose. Sorry, she's not here" Des grinned.

Amy threw the spell on her, but she jumped away in time.

"Attack!" she ordered to the dog-like titan.

It hesitated for a moment, but it jumped to Amy after all. Tersely used that chance and run away.

Bulregard was trying to bite Amy, but she was too fast.

"Raypulse" Des called and the blue ray hit Amy. She fell on the ground and the titan jumped to bite her.

While it was still in the air, she called a Boltflare and hit the titan. It returned into his amulet.

"Come out, Gybolg!" Destiny called the next titan.

Amy quickly got up as it almost crushed her with its tree-like foot.

"Destiny! You can fight it! Help me!" she called her friend for help. She had to make Des wake up and fight Enki, or it will keep calling out the titans. If that happens, Amy will loose the fight with time.

Destiny froze down for a minute, like she was fighting with herself.

"Amy…" Des whispered and a tear slipped from her eye as she saw what she did.

"That's right" Amy smiled, but the big titan went on attacking her.

She used the chance that Des isn't throwing spells on her and she called out her titan.

"Come to me, Ravenheart!" The black raven flew up swiftly.

Than he quickly flew down again, right into Gybolg. He flew through the titan and broke him into half. Gybolg returned to his amulet as well, just like Bulregard did before.

Des's eyes turned black again and she looked at Amy with hatred.

"Raypulse!" Destiny attacked Amy again.

"Armorbrand!" Amy protected herself.

"Boltflare!" the older girl attacked again.

Amy dodged it and the orb hit a leather chair, making it burn and smoke. Amy's instincts were telling her to run away, but she didn't have where to run.

"Augerfrost!" she threw the spell on Destiny, but missed.

"Darkfog!" she called her next spell and a dark and tick fog blocked Destiny's vision.

"Breakspell!" she heard Destiny's voice and her protection went away on the worst moment it could.

She was standing and was uncovered, a really easy target.

"Poisonfang!" Des yelled and hit Amy with the green poison.

The younger girl fell on the ground with a scream.

Destiny grinned and started to walk to her, but Ravenheart stopped her. He started to fly all around her, waving with his wings so strong that is made Des fall a couple of times.

"That's enough. Destroy him, Lindorm!" she yelled and Lok's most dangerous titan appeared in front of Ravenheart.

Lindorm was hesitating to attack. He knew that Des isn't his owner, but Lok is.

He remembered the times when Lok and Amy called him and Ravenheart out to train with them. There were some rough fights, but at the end it always ended as a friendly fight, with both titans unharmed.

Ravenheart was thinking the same, and he didn't want to attack a friendly titan with who he had lots of trainings.

Amy was gasping on the floor, still in pain and hoping the two titans won't jump at each other.

"Attack!" Destiny screamed at the big titan in front of herself.

Lindorm did so, but he had another idea in his mind instead of destroying his friend. He knew how to go back into his amulet without being destroyed.

When Amy and Lok wanted to fight more and he and Ravenheart were too tired to do so, they caught each other and made a little tornado and went back to their amulets from the high speed.

Lindorm looked at Ravenheart and caught his feet, as they always did. Ravenheart looked at him and nodded. They started to go round and round, speeding up to a high speed. When they weren't visible and recognizable which titan is which one, they started to glow. Soon they returned to their amulets.

When Destiny realized what happened, she started to rage.

"Smart guys" Amy smiled, but the pain was still visible on her face.

Des got really pissed and she started to throw random spells on her, hurting her even more.

"Destiny, stop it! Please!" Amy screamed as the spells hit her.

"There is no Destiny, only me! Enki!" her eyes started to glow with a dark light.

Amy slowly stood up, her legs shivering as she tried to stay up.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this Enki?" she asked with anger.

She wasn't angry at Des, but on herself. She should have notice it before, try to talk to her and maybe even take the amulet from her. Maybe all this wouldn't happen if she would pay more attention. The soul of the titan took over Destiny's body and she didn't know how to get her friend back.

"I want to rule among the civilization again. When I was awake they were worshiping me as a God! All I had to do was to protect them, which I did gladly. Than I went to rest and they forgot me, abandoned me. Now it's time to remind them who showed them how to fight, who is their God!" Enki spoke and grabbed one more amulet.

_'If it's Metagolem I'm dead'_ Amy thought to herself.

"Show her your divine powers, Enki!" Amy saw the golden amulet shine and a big Aztec warrior appeared in front of her.

He was reminding her of the Aztec sun god, which he must have been in the old civilization's eyes.

The warrior raised his sword to attack. As he did so, Amy closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Des. I'm sorry for failing you and for not being here to help you. Forgive me" she whispered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

She was expecting an attack and pain, but nothing happened. Instead of it, she heard a painful scream.

She opened her eyes and saw Enki making a burning tornado around Destiny. She was screaming as the fire slowly burnt her skin. Amy couldn't believe her eyes. She run over to help Destiny, but the titan stopped her.

He started to walk towards Amy, who was backing off from him. Enki got tired from that and smacked her hard, making her fly across the room and land on her back. Enki was with a jump in front of her, raising his sword to finish her off.

The moment before he could bring the sword into Amy's heart, Caliban jumped in front of her and protected her. Enki and Caliban started a fight, while Dante and Zhalia run to Amy, helping her up.

"Are you hurt?" Dante asked when she was standing on her feet.

"Yeah, but we must help Des first. Enki's soul took over her body and that's why she was behaving like that" she said and wanted to go and help Des, but she was too weak to walk in the first place.

"Bubblelift" she muttered and a blue orb appeared around her.

Amy wanted to pull her out from the burning tornado, but she was too weak. She was barely keeping up the spell. It was protecting Des from the fire which was raging around the spell.

Enki was a good fighter, but not as good as Caliban. They were both Aztec warriors, but Caliban was still stronger. In a swift motion with his sword, Caliban cut Enki into two, which made him return into his amulet with a scream-like sound.

The fire around Des disappeared, so Amy was free to let the spell go. Des fell on the ground unconscious, the amulet still around her neck.

Zhalia helped Amy stand, while Dante went to see how is Destiny.

He knelt down to her and checked her heartbeat and the burns on her. They weren't too bad, a bit of healing will do to make them go away.

He noticed the amulets and reached for them. He took them into his hand and watched which amulets were there. All of them were familiar, expect one.

It was a strong and ancient amulet which was calling him to bind with it. He put down the other amulets, keeping only this one in his hand.

"Dante" Zhalia called him.

He stood up, focusing on the golden amulet.

"Stay here Amy" Zhalia helped her to a chair and made her sit down.

Amy was thinking about what is Zhalia doing, but she only nodded.

Zhalia walked over to Dante and put her hand on his shoulder, facing him.

"Dante, we have to help Destiny" she squeezed his shoulder. Dante shook her hand off, still staring at the amulet.

"Screw the girl" he said, while his eyes started to glow dark as he started to bind with the titan.

"Stop it! You can't control it" she tried to explain, but he was blinded by the power.

Zhalia reached with her left hand to take away the amulet, but Dante caught her hand roughly.

"Dante, you're hurting me" Zhalia complained at the pain.

Dante only grinned and grabbed her arm even more. Zhalia knew that Dante isn't doing it on purpose, but she still felt disappointed.

As Dante hardened his grab more, Zhalia felt her bone cracking.

She pulled out her arm and with the right one slapped Dante.

He took a step back and let the amulet fall on the ground. He put his palm on the red mark on his cheek and started at Zhalia.

She was standing in front of him, holding her arm where he was squeezing her a few moments ago.

Dante realized what he did to her and he felt guilty.

"I'm really sorry Zhaal… I…"

"It's ok. Let's help Destiny" Zhalia answered and turned away.

Dante knelt down, picked Destiny up bridal style and hurried out.

Soon they were in the ambulance part of the HQ.

"James, we need help" Dante said and put Des down on the first bed he found.

Zhalia helped Amy in and pushed her down on the bed to sit.

A doctor hurried to them and looked over Destiny.

"Isn't she the one who was attacking our seekers?" he asked with a questioning look.

"But only because she was under the spell of the titan Enki" Amy defended her friend.

"And our fav vamp is here as well" the doctor smiled a bit. Amy blinked at him with surprise.

"What? Everyone knows you, and not because you're Dante Vale's protégée but because you're the first vampire who joined the Foundation" he explained while slowly healing Des with spells. Amy only nodded.

_'Who would say I'm famous?'_ she thought with a little smile.

"Take good care of them James" Dante said and James only nodded, concentrating on Des.

Dante wrapped his arm around Zhalia's waist and led her out, leaving the two injured friends in good hands.

Xxx

"So, everything is alright now?" Metz asked while holding his right arm.

It was still burnt, but he was denying that he's hurt and he didn't want to be healed until the other seekers are alright. When Dante asked him why he doesn't want to go to the hospital, his answer was that he can wait and that the other seekers are more important than he is.

"It is. The seekers are healed, Guggenheim is in the ambulance getting healed, Enki's amulet is under a spell and everything is alright. Destiny is in the ambulance in bed, still sleeping. James thinks she won't remember anything" Dante answered leaning against the wall beside his mentor.

"Poor girl. She didn't even knew about our world and now when she could become one of us she will hate seekers and titans" Metz shook his head.

Dante sighed a bit and shook his head as well.

"How are you Metz?" he asked with worry.

"I'm fine" the older man answered, but put his palm on his painful arm, trying to hide the grimace he made when it started to hurt him again.

"Go to James" the russet haired man said with a strict voice.

"From when did we change our positions? I thought I'M making YOU to go to the doctor, not the other way around" Metz smiled.

Dante gave him one more strict look, but then he smiled gently at his mentor.

"Let's go" Dante said and started to walk out of his mentors office. Metz went after him, and Dante put his hand on Metz's shoulder.

He escorted him to the ambulance part and than went on to the living room.

There were some seekers talking to each other, watching TV or planning missions.

As Dante stepped in they all looked at him, but when they saw it's him they went back doing the same as before. They were all still shocked from what happened with Destiny.

Dante looked around in the living room and spotted Zhalia sitting alone on a couch.

She curled up on it, hugging her legs and resting her head on her knees, following with her eyes what are the others doing.

Dante went over to her and sat down right beside her.

He realized Zhalia is hugging her legs only with her right hand, while her left was carefully placed in her lap.

Before Dante could even say hi, Zhalia moved to the end of the couch, a bit away from Dante. She wanted to move away as far as possible from him, but he could still reach out for her and hold her around the waist if he would like to.

"Zhaal… You know it wasn't on purpose. You know I would never hurt you" he said with sorry and pain in his voice.

Zhalia stood silent and she turned away from him, so she wouldn't look him in the eyes. If she would do so, he could notice tears in her eyes.

Dante felt a sharp pain hit his heart as he realized that she might be afraid of him. He reached for her, placed his arm around her and pulled her back close, almost into his lap.

He heard some seekers start to whisper about him and Zhalia, but he didn't pay attention to it. All he wanted was to prove to Zhalia that he loves her more than anything.

"What do you want?" she whispered with widened eyes.

"I'm sorry Zhaal. You were right, I couldn't control Enki. I was stupid when I didn't listen to you. Please forgive me" Dante said with begging voice.

Zhalia looked surprised at him. This was the first time a man admitted to her that he was right and that he apologized to her.

She was used that in the Organization the men were superior and they were allowed to do anything. This was new to her and she didn't know how to react at first.

She looked into Dante's eyes to see if he really means it. His eyes were full of worry and sadness, begging her for forgiveness.

Here he was, the men she loved the most, begging her.

She wanted to tell him to go to Hell, but she changed her mind. She couldn't tell him that, not after he admitted her he loves her and after he kissed her

After a really long time, they admitted their feelings to each other, and Zhalia didn't want to screw it all up and loose the men she loves.

"I'm not angry at you Dante. I'm just tired" she sighed and carefully put her head on his shoulder.

She was telling the truth; she couldn't be angry at her beloved one.

"How is your arm?" he asked and caressed her face slowly, showing her he's gentle with her and that he won't hurt her.

"I don't feel it so much anymore" she said and put her hand into his lap.

She was completely pale, probably from the pain in her arm.

"Let me see" Dante asked and gently took her arm into his hand.

Zhalia pulled away from him as he did that without any warning. Dante looked surprised at her, but than he smiled.

"Sorry sweetie" he said and hugged her around the waist and gently caressed her hurt arm.

"Better?" he asked with worry.

"U-huh" Zhalia muttered as she got comfortable in Dante's arms.

She noticed a few seekers look at them and she pulled away from Dante a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Um, nothing" she said in a low voice, blushing.

Dante followed where was she looking and saw a few female seekers talk about something and stare at them. He smiled a bit and looked back at Zhalia, who was still blushing.

He put his arm around her again and pulled her back to himself.

"Don't move away like that all the time. So what if they are looking here? They are only jealous that I have the most beautiful girl. Stay with me Zhaal" he said in a sweet voice and kissed her cheek.

Though Zhalia knew the others are still staring, she put her head on his shoulder and her hand back into his lap and relaxed. Dante kissed her head and gently caressed her arm and side.

"May I look at your arm?" he asked after some time.

"No" was Zhalia's short reply.

"I won't touch it, I will just look at it" he promised her. Zhalia thought about it for a moment and than sighed.

"Ok, but gently" she nodded, although she knew he will touch her arm to see how bad is she hurt.

Dante nodded too and gently and slowly started to check where is she hurt the most.

"Au!" she made it clear when he touched her arm right on the place he was grabbing her while he was under Enki's magic.

He pulled her shirt's sleeve up and his eyes widened with shock.

Her arm was colored blue and red from the blood under her skin, which went there from Dante's rough grab.

"I'm so sorry…" Dante apologized and his voice broke at the end.

"It's alright, it's not your fault…" she caressed his cheek to calm him down. She knew that he was feeling guilty already, and the sight of her arm made it even worse for him.

"Stay here, alright?" Dante asked and kissed her neck.

"Ok" she nodded with a smile. She wasn't sure where is he going, but she had a feeling he had a plan to do something.

Dante quickly went to the kitchen and picked up a cloth. He put a lot of ice into it and made it to have the form of a ball. He run back to Zhalia and sat down beside her.

"Put your arm in my lap" he said, hiding the ice from her. He was sure she wouldn't let him put it on her painful arm.

Zhalia nodded and put her arm into his lap while she got comfortable beside him. She leaned against him and closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of his soft breathing.

Dante sighed and slowly put the ice on her arm.

She gave a high little scream as the cold ice touched her hot and swollen arm.

"Shh… It's alright. It will be over soon" he whispered into her ear. Zhalia bit on her lower lip but stood silent.

"Can you take it off please?" she begged him with tears in her eyes.

"Take it just a little bit more. Your arm is swollen and hot we must cool it down before I can heal you" he caressed her face.

She nodded and tried to calm down. Dante wiped the tears away from her cheeks and kissed her lips. She put her head on his chest and relaxed.

As the ice was cooling her arm the pain was slowly going away, and she closed her eyes.

After an hour or so, Dante took off the ice from her arm. She looked up on him with sleepy eyes.

"Is it better now?" he asked with a worried smile on his face.

At first Zhalia didn't know what is he talking about, but than she remembered her hurt arm.

"I think it is. I actually don't feel it anymore" she admitted.

Dante put his palm on her arm. It wasn't swollen anymore.

He checked it out gently and he could feel that her bone is cracked, if not even broken. He swallowed hard and looked at Zhalia.

"How bad is it?" she looked a bit scared.

Sometimes seekers got so bad injuries that they had to go to a real hospital, and Zhalia would do anything just to avoid that. She hated even to take a pill, not to talk about going to a hospital.

"It's not so bad" Dante lied swiftly and put his palm on her arm.

"Everfight" he muttered and a green light appeared in his palm and around Zhalia's arm.

After a couple of minutes the light faded out and Dante took off his hand from her arm. Zhalia looked over it with surprise. It was completely healed, without any pain or bruises.

"How did you do that?" she asked Dante wondering.

"I used a simple spell, that's all" he explained casually and shrugged.

"But you can't heal others with Everfight. It's only to heal yourself" she was still surprised.

Dante only smiled at her.

"How?" she asked again, but Dante only shook his head.

"A little secret" he whispered into her ear and kissed it.

She smiled with relief.

Dante hugged her around the waist and pulled her as close as possible. He put his arms around her and placed little kissed on her neck.

Zhalia blushed at first, but after a moment she relaxed and giggled as he went on with the little kisses. She put her arms around him as well and took all kisses with a satisfied smile.

* * *

><p>Destiny was in the hospital bed the third day now. Amy was there for her (when James didn't had the time to make her go out), trying to make her feel better<p>

James hoped that she won't remember anything, but he was wrong.

Des remembered everything, every single detail. From the moment when she touched the amulet and bonded with Enki, till the moment when the firestorm disappeared and she fell on the ground.

She wasn't really hurt, just shocked and a bit bruised.

"Destiny?" she heard a male voice call her name.

She turned to the voice to see who is it. Metz was slowly walking towards her, having an emotionless expression.

Des knew what she did to him and she knew that he's the boss of the Foundation in Italy. For a second she got scared, but than she changed her mind and decided to take any yelling and punishment.

_'After all, I deserve it. I attacked them only because the voice told me so. I could have killed someone. I could have hurt Amy. Or Lok'_ she thought to herself, not looking at Metz.

Metz reached her bed. Des looked at him with big eyes, waiting for the yelling or whatever will come.

"How do you feel? Are you alright?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"I…" Des wanted to say something but she wasn't able to. She was too surprised by his behavior.

Metz smiled at her with support.

"I'm really sorry for everything I did" Des apologized at last.

Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered how she attacked strangers she didn't even know and her best friend.

"It's ok, it wasn't you. It was the titan's spirit. You couldn't control it, no one could. I'm just glad that you're alright and yourself again" Metz said and smiled at her one more time.

Des tried to smile back, but the tears made her vision blur.

"Hey, don't cry. I told you it's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone. If it wouldn't be you, it would be Amy, or Dante, or Lok or anyone else" Metz tried to calm her.

She nodded, but tears escaped her eyes. He leaned down and hugged her in a friendly way.

"Calm down" he said in a calming way.

Destiny tried to do so, but instead she burst out crying.

During these three days Lok and Amy were beside her all the time and she kept being strong in front of them, but now all of it came out.

She cried bitterly and with a lot of regret, while Metz was sitting on her bed hugging her and comforting her. After she cried herself out she slowly started to calm.

"That's right. Calm down dear girl" Metz said as she almost completely calmed.

"Thanks" Des said after calming down.

"No problem" Metz smiled at her and wiped her tears away.

He smiled one more time at her and than went out of the room.

Des lay back in the bed and closed her eyes to rest a bit, when Zhalia walked in. It wasn't hard to recognize it is Zhalia. After all, she was the only one from the team who was wearing high-heeled boots.

Des quickly sat up when she heard her stop at her bed.

"Chill it" Zhalia said with a cold voice.

She stood beside Destiny's bed and started at her. She was careful; once she almost killed her.

"Are you alright?" Des asked with worry.

She saw Zhalia's expression and it was obvious that she's not really happy. Zhalia looked at her and shook her head. Des thought for a moment and than looked at Zhalia to tell her something.

"Zhalia, look, I'm really sorry for everything I did to you and against you. I didn't mean it. I could say it wasn't me, but than it would sound like I'm trying to but the guilt on someone else, and it's not alright. I just want you to know it wasn't on purpose, I promise. And I hope you will accept my apology. I can't ask you to forgive me…" she said looking her in the eyes.

Zhalia was surprised, but she soon got back to her senses. She saw Des's cried out eyes and her pale face. She knew that this was bothering her a lot, and it would be unfair from her to make it worse for her.

After all, Dante would never hurt her but he did under Enki's spell. The strongest ones couldn't resist Enki's powers, how could Des than?

"It's… it's alright Destiny. I'm not angry and I know it wasn't you. There is no need to apologize. It's all fine" Zhalia said with a gentle voice.

She knew exactly how Des felt right now. She felt probably guilty and angry at herself.

Zhalia felt the same when she almost killed Dante. She felt guilt for betraying him and her friends, and anger for being stupid and falling in love with him.

Even now she was sure that if she wouldn't have fallen in love with Dante, she would still be in the Organization on Klaus's side. She wasn't proud of what she did, but she wasn't so sorry anymore either.

She looked at Destiny and sighed deeply.

"What's wrong?" Des asked concerned.

Zhalia looked around to make sure no one can hear them. She silently closed the door and went back to Des.

"They want me to erase your memories" she whispered to her.

"But, why?" Des asked with widened eyes.

"Cause they think you know too much about titans and seekers… And you attacked Guggenheim" Zhalia made a face. He was a good man, but when he was angry nothing could make him change his mind.

"Google what?" Des asked with a confused face.

Zhalia started to laugh.

"Not Google. Guggenheim" she repeated herself, trying not to have such a strong Dutch accent.

"Oh…" Destiny made a face.

"I'm sorry for attacking him" she said and shrugged.

"If it would be so easy. I know him for some time and he is too proud to forgive someone" Zhalia shook her head.

"I didn't attack him with my free will. A voice was telling me what to do and I didn't have another option but to do so. The only thing I did with my free will is the thing with Lok" Des smiled in a mischievous way.

Zhalia gave her a questioning look.

"Um… I taught him a few things" Destiny giggled a bit.

"Do I want to know?" Zhalia asked with a little smile. She was pretty sure what did they do together. Des only shook her head with a grin.

"Alright, we will do it this way" Zhalia said and explained the plan.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Zhalia went out of Destiny's hospital room. She was having a bit sad, but it was more an angry expression.<p>

Guggenheim was standing in the hall in the ambulance part.

"You did your job?" he asked casually, but obviously tensed.

"What do you think?" Zhalia asked and almost growled at him.

"Good. You shouldn't feel guilty or bad because of it. It was necessary" Guggenheim said with relief.

Zhalia only frowned at him and hurried into Dante's room. She didn't have her own so she used his.

She went in, closed the door and threw herself on the big bed. She felt neutral and her mind was empty.

All she wanted now was to be in Dante's arms and feel warm and safe there.

Xxx

Destiny was standing in front of Dante's house, with Amy beside her. She was explaining Des where to go to the airport.

"Thank you for the great vacation" Des said and hugged Amy.

"Anytime sweetie. I'm glad you were here and you had a good time" Amy answered hugging her back.

"And remember, you're clueless about all these stuff" she whispered into her ear and pointed discreetly on Ravenheart's amulet.

"Of course I will take care of that guy" Des answered as she noticed a Foundation seeker walk by, pretending he's just a normal passenger, and not a seeker who is making sure that Des really doesn't remembers anything.

"Good girl" Amy grinned.

"I hope to see you soon in L.A. Amy" Des said and put her back-pack in the taxi.

"I hope so too" Amy answered smiling.

"So see you around" she hugged Des one more time for good-bye.

Destiny sat in the taxi and waved Amy as the car drove away.

Amy smiled as she knew that Zhalia tricked Guggenheim. She was sure he won't notice as he never paid enough attention. She smiled in a satisfied way and walked into the house.

As she did so, she didn't realize the dark guy standing in front of the house, watching carefully her every step.

"My Lord, I'm standing in front of the house the girl is in right now. She's in Venice again. Should I act?" the dark skinned vampire, who was following Amy and her team for a longer time now, asked through his cell phone.

He listened to the answer and nodded.

"As you wish my Lord. I will wait and inform you of her every step" he said and put down the phone.

"Soon you will come in on your place Amy. In front of your Lords' knees" the vampire growled and disappeared into the darkness of the little streets of Venice.

* * *

><p>"Where do you want to go Miss?" the taxi driver asked from Destiny.<p>

"What? Oh… To the airport please" she said as she got distracted from her thoughts.

"You aren't from here, right?" the driver went on, trying to have a conversation with her.

"No, I'm not. I'm from L.A." she said proudly.

"That's a nice city. Did you managed to say bye to all your friends?" the driver asked with a smile.

Destiny thought for a moment.

"Lok" she remembered.

"You forgot someone?" he asked and slowed down.

"Yes, I did" she answered silently.

"Do you want to go there?" he offered.

"Yes" she said with her eyes shinning. She gave the address and soon they were in front of the dorm.

"Thanks" Des said and paid for the ride.

She run into the dorm and to Lok's room. In one moment she wanted to turn back but she couldn't.

It was too hard to leave without saying bye. She knocked on the door and they opened after a minute.

Lok's hair was wet and he was only in jeans. In his hand was a towel to dry his hair. It was obvious that he got out of the shower a short time ago.

"Des!" Lok said with a big smile and hugged her tight.

She was at first surprised, but soon she hugged him back, feeling his warm body press against hers again.

"Come in" Lok invited her.

Not waiting for the answer he pulled her in and closed the door behind her.

"Lok… I just came to say goodbye. I'm going home" she said and smiled weakly at him.

She really started to have a weak spot for him.

"What? No… You're staying" he said and hugged her again.

"Let go… I'll be late…" Des complained a bit but she couldn't make herself to run away from him.

"And if I convince you to stay?" he asked hopefully.

"How?" Destiny was surprised.

Without any warning, Lok pushed her gently against the door. He put his hands beside her head on the both sides. He leaned in and placed his lips over Destiny's. Slowly he moved them, letting her to get used to the feeling and to react.

Des reacted fast and moved her lips in Lok's rhythm. She put on hand on his chest and the other on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to herself.

Lok deepened the kiss, but after a minute suddenly broke it.

"So, will you stay?" he asked with a smile.

"I will" Des smiled back. Lok locked the door and led her to the couch.

"This is the best part in my whole vacation" she smiled and sat down beside him.

"This and what happened before" she corrected herself and caressed his arm, nuzzling at his neck.

"That's what you think. I'll make it even better for you" Lok promised and kissed her passionately.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this story my darlings, but don't worry, the sequel will follow soon :) I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it and receiving your reviews :D Let me know how did you like this story and the last chapter. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I'm always happy to answer your reviews ^^<strong>

**Now stay tuned for the next story, which will be updated soon :D**

**Once again, thank you all for all the reviews and support **


End file.
